


【法罗朱】被花球砸中的人真的会幸福吗？

by zouzhi



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouzhi/pseuds/zouzhi
Summary: 罗密欧与朱丽叶的婚礼上，新娘的花球砸中了提伯尔特和班伏里奥。





	1. 一

被花球砸中的人真的会幸福吗？  
一

当朱丽叶垂下金色睫毛说“我愿意”并吻上罗密欧时，班伏里奥感觉自己眼眶湿润了。

不行，在新郎都没有哭的时候他身为伴郎坚决不能哭！可是这真的好感人啊！

于是他大喊一声“新娘子抛绣球！”来转移大家的注意力。然后朱丽叶牵着罗密欧从教堂右侧的螺旋梯上了二楼，为什么是朱丽叶牵着罗密欧？因为沉浸在温柔乡的罗密欧早在一个吻后就飘了，并一直保持着一种体面的傻笑。

眉眼弯弯的朱丽叶背过身去，抛出了手中的花球，灵动地。

只能说布置婚礼的太糊弄，系住鲜花的丝带在抛出后松了，导致花球散成了两部分，一部分自由落体砸中了站在下方的班伏里奥，另一部分向更远出飞去落在正起身准备离开的提伯尔特的肩膀上。

班伏里奥忍着的眼泪瞬间就流下来了。

——

这几天提伯尔特非常恼。他在三天前才收到婚礼的请柬，那时朱丽叶拽着他的衣角，羞答答的向他宣布，旁边的罗密欧还“表哥表哥”的赔笑脸，这使他有火无处发。

他去找老卡普莱特，那个大腹便便的男人眯着眼睛说这也是出于家族利益，卡普莱特要和蒙太古联合起来对抗艾斯卡勒斯家的高压独裁。

所以善良的朱丽叶一定是被利用了，沦为了家族利益的牺牲品。

于是提伯尔特决定去大闹蒙太古家，救出朱丽叶。

他最终还是偷偷摸摸的爬上了罗密欧的阳台，阳台的门倒是没有锁，然而里面空无一人。他叹了口气，翻下来打道回府。

要事情真这么简单就好了，他找了一家酒馆打算借酒消愁，可刚开门就被里面的人撞了个满怀。

那一抹紫色和一头乱发，啊是茂丘西奥。

他毫不犹豫的推开他却被抓住了手。他低头，恰好埋在他怀里的人对视。看啊，那双棕色的眸子，充满着戏谑和嘲弄，

“猫王子”，他咧开嘴笑着说，“欢迎见证你永远也享受不到的快乐。”

对了还有那轻佻的口吻。

提伯尔特无比厌恶。

他厌恶茂丘西奥的眼睛，因为醉酒而迷蒙，却因为聪敏而锐利，好像能穿透他坚实的身体，撕开他的伤口，再狠狠的用匕首扎出鲜血。他也厌恶茂丘西奥的言语。故作夸张的扬起语调，疯子般吵吵嚷嚷，还有那丧心病狂的笑声，扰的他心慌。他还厌恶茂丘西奥的丝质紫色衬衫，为什么他要镂空的袖子？为什么他要露出那有些苍白的小臂？为什么他不扣好前几粒扣子？为什么要在所有人面前裸露胸口？他还厌恶他长长的卷发，为什么从不好好束起来？为什么要卖弄妩媚？

为什么他只对罗密欧那么上心？

他恨茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥使他看到敏感脆弱又幽怨的自己。  
那都是他所不齿的内心。

“滚开吧茂丘西奥，我找罗密欧。”他还是坚决的推开了茂丘西奥。

听到自己名字的罗密欧猛地从卡座里起来，摇摇晃晃的走到提伯尔特跟前，印着红唇迹的脸做出了一个得体的傻笑。那醉醺醺的傻样看的提伯尔特满头怒火。

“表哥——”可这声是朱丽叶喊的，金发女孩嘴唇红红的，显然刚刚献出过一个香吻。

不，善良的朱丽叶一定是被这个该死的蒙太古小子骗了！

他一把抓住朱丽叶拽到自己身边，像大猫护住小猫那样带到自己身后，  
“你不用怕，有什么心里话就和表哥说，我给你讨公道，我们还有时间可以改变。”

朱丽叶低下头，涨红了脸，慢慢说道：“那你别生气，其实——我和罗密欧在三年前就私定终身了。”

原来这就是以前他找罗密欧麻烦时后者“我有必须爱你的理由”*这句恶心话的由头吗？

“那时候我为了罗萨琳偷偷到你们家跳舞，结果与小云雀一见钟情…我对您发誓，我一定珍惜朱丽叶，哪怕沧海桑田，山崩地裂…”罗密欧突然凑上前去，郑重其事的发誓。

但在提伯尔特眼里他还是一脸傻样。他没想太多，只觉得双拳充满了无穷力量，他直接就挥上拳去。

但打中了另一个金毛蒙太古的后背，闷闷的一声。

那个金毛仔就是班伏里奥，多亏了他没有让酒精麻痹了小脑，反应还算迅速 ，不过就是后背紫了一块。

于是新郎也躲过了矫正鼻梁的尴尬。

之后茂丘西奥大喊大叫引起了围观，甚至吵来了亲王，可怜的提伯尔特被禁止携带武器三个月，同时被老卡普莱特臭骂一顿。

——

“提伯尔特…”台上的金毛仔开口说话了，“别太难过，其实我也有必须爱你的理由…哈哈啊，正常，没事…”

是错觉吗？提伯尔特想，他好像看到了班伏里奥的泪光。

这时茂丘西奥站了起来，他今天倒是分外光鲜，从头到脚都闪闪发光，班伏里奥有点相信他说的话了，衣服大概真的是用金线和银线缝制的。他优雅的迈上台，张开双臂大声宣布，舞会开始！

亲王也站起身来，大声鼓掌。

舞会开始了。

*“我有必须爱你的理由。”摘自莎士比亚原著，感觉很符合罗密欧的二愣子青年的身份。

1.这个毛球参考的是JE  
2.相信我这应该是一个错综复杂的剧情向故事，（只是正剧还没开始  
3.会有OOC，多包涵  
4.我爱维罗纳


	2. （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帕班出没注意！！！

（二）

托花球的福，今晚的班伏里奥落单了，没人愿意和被与提伯尔特祝福过的人跳舞。

茂丘西奥摇摇晃晃的走过来，伏在他身上，吐出的热气烧着班伏里奥也热起来。

“今晚的维罗纳真幸福。”

“我刚才和朱丽叶跳了舞，她真可爱。”

“你真该看看他们对视时的眼神，朱丽叶能给罗密欧别的女人没给过我的东西。”

“他们真幸福啊…对了，今晚有四个人没有舞伴你知道吗？”

茂丘西奥自顾自说着，神秘兮兮的搂住班伏里奥的肩膀，“你，我，帕里斯，还有提伯尔特。”

班伏里奥嗤笑一声，郁闷的说：“感谢提伯尔特，罗萨琳拒绝和我跳舞，这个棕发美人我盯了好久已经。”

“女人千篇一律，哦当然除了美丽的朱丽叶。茂丘西奥给你派个任务，带着帕里斯，别让伯爵单着，不过你也小心点，情种。”

蒙太古家的人都是情种。茂丘西奥常这么说。

显而易见的，罗密欧是个最典型的例子。

班伏里奥也是蒙太古，为此一直颇为自豪。他完美的继承了蒙太古的浪漫与情怀，甚至更加平和。他有一头潇洒的金发，会跳好几种舞蹈，剑术不凡，无疑他是维罗纳最受欢迎的男子之一。

但仅次于帕里斯。

帕里斯是一位尊贵的伯爵，姓艾斯卡勒斯，是茂丘西奥的侄子，但比他们年长十岁。他不常在公共场合露面，可能是爵位的原因，但他曾出现在卡普来特家的假面舞会上，与班伏里奥也算打过照面，每当贵妇们窃窃私语谈论绅士时，“帕里斯”也常被提起。

大概就是个斯文的贵族绅士，被家族从小到大宠着，到三十岁仍不得断奶只是靠身份金钱和皮囊博得人们芳心的贵族。班伏里奥心想。他其实是瞧不起这样的人的，因为自由永远排在他人生词典的前三名，其余两个是和平，快乐。

所以当茂丘西奥让班伏里奥小心点时，他不以为意。

“但愿你们家不会因为醉酒而禁足。”他调侃道。

茂丘西奥暼了他一眼，嘟着嘴说，“我的好班伏里奥，固然你是个情种，可耐不住对方是个情圣啊，而且——”他压低了声音，“他是亲王最大的威胁，狡猾着呢。”

第二天一早在艾斯卡勒斯宅邸醒来的班伏里奥大概不会记得自己昨晚自信满满的对茂丘西奥说过的那句 “你可午夜前回来，我准备了马车和罗密欧一起回家。”

他在大床上翻了个身，床的另一边是空的，但仍有淡淡的香气，他不禁猜测是哪位美丽的姑娘。

“你头还痛吗？”

班伏里奥闻声发觉是男人，猛地转头，帕里斯正拿着一杯热牛奶，笑眯眯的看着他。

瞧那眼角和唇线，一定是个狐狸。

“我加了些蜂蜜，温度正好。”他弯下腰，一腿跪在了床上，喂着班伏里奥安静的喝完了整杯牛奶。

“那个…”班伏里奥尴尬的回过神，

“不要紧，马车我已经雇好了，你是回蒙太古家吧。”

这一下把班伏里奥本来顶的只能回答“谢谢，但我更习惯自己走回去，在街上逛逛之类的。”

但他其实想问昨晚发生了什么。更确切的说，他俩发生了什么。他下意识摸摸下身，发现只着内裤，他心里一下就不好了。

帕里斯看他谨慎又纠结的样子抿着嘴笑道：“你放心，什么都没有，你抓着我不放，我又不能让你穿着脏衣裤到床上去，只好叫人脱了去。”他的眼睛果如那些女士说的那样幽深动人。

一时间没人知道该说什么话。

后来班伏里奥飞速滚下床，继续在那温柔笑眼的注视中穿好衣服，草率道了谢后火速离开。

这孩子挺可爱。帕里斯看着他红红的耳尖时心想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没写出帕班互动的心跳感，无奈。。。


	3. 三

三

Paris/Benvolio  
Tybalt/Mercutio  
Romeo/Juliette

班伏里奥偷着爬回到了自己阳台，喷了香水来掩盖昨夜的烈酒气味，换好了衣服后的第一反应是去找罗密欧，十多年的习惯使照顾并关心罗密欧几乎成了他的本能。

“班伏里奥，我的孩子。”  
在他刚刚重新踏出门时，蒙太古夫人温柔的声音就在背后响起。

“我的孩子，你有没有看见罗密欧与朱丽叶？他们昨晚去了哪里？要知道，新婚之夜新人是要待在柔软的大床上互相探索的。顺便一问，可爱又放肆的茂丘西奥在哪里？”

糟了，班伏里奥突然想起他昨晚对茂丘西奥的诺言。

“午夜前到教堂门口，登上马车。”

看样子他食言了，或者说他们都食言了。

他不忍让夫人担心，只好编了个瞎话：“我们被茂丘西奥挽留了，住在了他的客房。我，，，我回来拿东西，，……”班伏里奥盯着夫人的发饰出神，随口诌着，“我要去集市为朱丽叶准备礼物，您有需要的吗？”

夫人笑着摆摆手，“不用了孩子，难为你有心。”

于是班伏里奥顺利出逃。

眼下最重要的是找到那三个人。

他想穿过集市，到卡普莱特家。然而他想到提伯尔特揪着他的领子愤怒的质问该死的蒙太古是不是拐丢的他美丽的表妹的恐怖情形时，他放弃了。如果从茂丘西奥下手呢？他努力回想昨晚与茂丘西奥的对话。

巧在有人给他以提示。

是帕里斯。

班伏里奥感觉有人轻拍他的肩膀，回头便对上一双笑盈盈的双眼。  
“又见面了。您这样匆忙是要到哪里去？”

“您好伯爵，我正想打听茂丘西奥昨晚都说了什么？”班伏里奥也没有客套，只想快点知道昨晚的情况。

他缺乏技巧的谈话方式显然不太妥当，帕里斯停顿了一下，眼珠转了两圈，像是在思考，紧接着

“你醉了，我带你回了家。而茂丘西奥在跟我打完招呼后就拽着提伯尔特离开了，至于罗密欧与朱丽叶，我并不清楚。我只记得我们昨晚的插曲……”

“原来我醉了。”  
班伏里奥自暴自弃的想。

茂丘西奥跟他说疯话。  
茂丘西奥领他认识帕里斯。  
茂丘西奥让他带帕里斯喝酒。  
茂丘西奥拽着提伯尔特走了。  
他让茂丘西奥带着罗密欧与朱丽叶早点回家。  
帕里斯其实千杯不倒。  
他被帕里斯带走了。  
他在帕里斯的床上醒来而且没穿衣服。  
但帕里斯说什么也没发生。  
他又遇到了帕里斯。  
帕里斯一脸无辜。

帕里斯看他犹犹豫豫，索性伸出手：“我也在寻找茂丘西奥，不如我们一起。”

“不不不了，我还要逛逛服饰店，为朱丽叶选一枚胸针。”

“也好，我顺便看看有没有我需要的，我最近还要参加卡普来特的晚宴。”帕里斯转身朝侍童点点头，他们便退下了。

这算什么，两个大男人逛街买衣服吗？

帕里斯当然知道这只是班伏里奥拙劣的借口，但不戳穿而是顺着走岂不是更有趣。

于是他俩真的硬着头皮的在女人堆里呆了十分钟。好在帕里斯无比贴心的催促他寻找茂丘西奥才是正事，算是给了他们一个台阶下。

他们沿着河堤穿过了中心广场，那是艾斯卡勒斯的地盘，期间有不少年轻女孩的眼神随着二人移动，班伏里奥有点飘。

如果他知道大部分女孩都在看帕里斯而小部分在看他俩的话，估计他不会太高兴。

帕里斯比班伏里奥高一些，显然这让班伏里奥不太服气，因此他坚持在对话时直视前方而避免抬头仰视他。

“今年的维罗纳很温暖。”

“是的，天气这么热，免不了一些无意义的冲突。”

“您真是和平主义者。”帕里斯微低头凝视着他，他决定一直看着他的眼睛说话。

班伏里奥耸耸肩，撇这嘴说道：“若按茂丘西奥说的，我大概是最暴躁的意大利人，动不动就要生气。”

“可我认为您的内心一定是最温和的，又正义到为所有事打抱不平。”

“可您一定不会在别人剥栗子时冲上前去，理由却是您的眼睛是栗色的。”

“我确实不会。但我会在剥栗子时想到您的眼睛。”

气氛一下子就尴尬起来。班伏里奥卡了一下，随即咳嗽一声算是敷衍了事，扯扯衣领继续抱怨炎热的天气。

他们继续并肩走着，看到了前面的卡普来特的徽章雕塑。

班伏里奥像是突然想到了什么，立刻定在原处挪不动了。过了几秒钟从喉咙里卡出一句话，

“你了解茂丘西奥吗？”

帕里斯很快理解了这个年轻人的意思，但他更因为对方突然用“你”称呼自己以及今日第一次扭头仰视着对自己说话而微微惊诧。

“他昨晚是和提伯尔特一起离开的，那时提伯尔特还很清醒……”帕里斯停下脚步，大拇指抵住那俊秀的下巴，若有所思。

糟糕。

两人不约而同的在某件事上达成了一致。

“我能找到卡普莱特家的宅邸。”帕里斯说着便拉住班伏里奥的手跑了起来。

班伏里奥一边被牵着跑，一边抬头从帕里斯的后脑勺看到白色的鞋跟。白色风衣的下摆还能飞到自己的挽起衬衫的手臂上。

这是王子吗？班伏里奥不禁猜想。  
他还不禁想起了昨天晚上。他好像似乎大概回想起了光裸肌肤相贴时的悸动。

班伏里奥跑着，突然感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。

哦，但不是因为白衣王子。

帕里斯听见了灌木丛后窸窸窣窣摩擦声，示意班伏里奥悄悄的翻过去。

班伏里奥小心翼翼的抬起腿，然后就重重的摔倒了草地上，顺带着帕里斯一起。虽然事后班伏里奥发誓自己拉扯帕里斯的皮带完全是出于自卫本能。

于是帕里斯压在了班伏里奥身上，两人胸膛贴着胸膛。

“唉哟——好班伏里奥，我提醒过你注意安全了，怎么到底还是沦陷了？”

是茂丘西奥。

班伏里奥一听到这话又想起今早的事，触了电一样把帕里斯推翻，急忙爬起来，踉跄着向茂丘西奥跑去。

“我的兄弟！你为何躺在草地上？罗密欧与朱丽叶呢？夫人催促我带你们回去！”

“好班伏里奥，替我向夫人问好！同时感谢罗密欧与朱丽叶，茂丘西奥捉到了黯然神伤的猫王子共度良宵！”茂丘西奥兴奋的挥起双臂，在空隙中有一个红色的身影。

是提伯尔特。一个勉强套着衬衫，裤链未拉，马甲手套皮带散乱在一边的提伯尔特。金色的头发乱糟糟，眼神慌乱又警惕，双唇紧抿，未扣上衬衫扣子使他的露出了大片肌肤，腰线隐隐约约，裤脚也没有塞在靴子里。总而言之，浑身散发着颓靡的气息。

嗷，我的猫王子真他妈可爱！茂丘西奥眼睛圆溜溜的盯着他想。

上天给了我栗色的眼睛我却用它来观察这个人心不古的世界我多么希望我是瞎的。班伏里奥痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

茂丘西奥的宝石扣子散落在草地里闪闪发光，茂丘西奥的腰带也不见了，提伯尔特的左锁骨有牙印，茂丘西奥的左胸口有红痕，提伯尔特的黑眼圈又深了，茂丘西奥却神清气爽。帕里斯如是想着。所以他俩究竟谁在上面？

提伯尔特缓缓的从草地里坐起来，用手抓了抓头发。显然刚刚睡醒，或者说刚刚被吵醒。他的记忆挺清晰的，知道这不是宿醉但仍然头痛。

“所以你们不打算解释一下吗？”

班伏里奥既吃惊又恐惧，连发的声都是颤的。

啧。烦人精。提伯尔特边揉着头边想。他对班伏里奥不太熟悉，只知道他是罗密欧的小跟班，与茂丘西奥同流合污的老好人，一个和自己家庭地位相当却能被平等对待的蒙太古。还有，朱丽叶的花球是不是砸中了他们两个人？

“好班伏里奥。我正在命运女神的私部，打算玩弄她呢！你瞧，一只迷茫的猫儿，眼睁睁的看着心爱的毛球被叼去却不能去争夺，躲到湖水边，想要水里的鱼却又害怕水，永远进不到温柔乡，只好就着夜晚冰冷的草地作温暖的床垫，假装自己很开心，把肚皮露在外面，尾巴却竖的笔直。”茂丘西奥夸张的笑着，“他这是何苦呢？他就是被命运女神踩在脚底的人，永远也不会争取，心声把内脏震的粉碎，这种人，是不是心碎了后才知道自己是怎么死的！”

提伯尔特低着头整理仪表，而茂丘西奥还在继续没头没尾的不停说着，他有些烦了，他想喝点酒，没有酒的清晨格外难熬，然而他已经超过三天没有喝酒了——从在酒馆撞到茂丘西奥开始，他生不如死的三天就开始了。在昨晚的舞会上他本有机会和罗萨琳或是玛格丽特或是几个棕发金发女孩狂饮跳舞，然而他都拒绝了。他不知道这是出于什么心态，偏想保持清醒，然后死死地盯住罗密欧与朱丽叶，他现在还能记得他们俩跳的舞步，罗密欧低下头注视她时浅浅的笑眼，朱丽叶落在他唇边的轻柔的吻…为什么？他们似乎命中注定就该在一起，命运从一开始就站在了罗密欧那边。他盯得越久，呼吸就愈发困难，他口干舌燥，只好不停的喝水，直到——直到茂丘西奥从对面笑着看他，同时搭着班伏里奥的肩膀，同时喝着酒，他突然喉头一紧，心脏爆发着一种莫名的苦涩。他讨厌这种莫名的冲动。他并非天性残暴，他每一次的攻击，都是淌在他身体里卡普莱特的血液所支持的，有理有据，可如今一切都变了，为了利益家族可以没有底线的转变，而他因此失去了保护自己的最后一种手段。

然后他看见茂丘西奥摇摇晃晃向自己走来，伏在他耳边，吐着热气说：“你喉结滚动的样子真性感，猫王子。”

“滚。”他低声呵斥着，这不过是徒劳，他知道。

茂丘西奥见他没有反应，就变本加厉的扯他，“我们出去玩，提伯尔特。”

他真的被茂丘西奥拽出了大门，室外的冷风令他打了个激灵，他忍无可忍的挣开了茂丘西奥的双手。看见茂丘西奥的双眼里闪烁着期待。他期待他的恶语相向与大打出手，然后再死死的戳中自己的痛点。一想到这，一股巨大的疲惫感涌上前来。

“别闹了。茂丘西奥。先别闹了，我很累。”

茂丘西奥显然有点诧异，但很快便反应过来。他费了点劲站直，慢慢凑上前去。鼻尖对着鼻尖。

太近了。提伯尔特想，他们离得真的太近了。近到他能看见对方眼睛里的自己。

可怜的自己。

提伯尔特小心的探了探头，这下好了，他们嘴唇贴着嘴唇。

茂丘西奥倒是很受用，攥紧对方的头发就向前撞。

后面的一切都顺理成章。在罗密欧与朱丽叶的婚礼后，茂丘西奥与提伯尔特在草地上滚做一团，汗水，喘息，抚摸，呻吟，舔舐，撕咬，进入，高潮，温存。他们甚至给予对方温存的时间，茂丘西奥也记得挺清楚的，虽然提伯尔特一直以为他是酒后乱性，但其实他早就想这么干了，从那次差点被他捅死时就开始了，那时他就发现了提伯尔特脆弱又温柔的本性。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.有部分对话改编自莎士比亚，  
> 帕班对话改编自原著。  
> 茂丘西奥那句“我在她私处”来自《哈姆雷特》。
> 
> 2.视角可能看上去有些混乱。都是他他他他他他。
> 
> 3.这个可怜兮兮的表哥原型是Nico大概，如果是TR的话应该在毛球凑上去时就按头了。
> 
> 4.从南京末场回来的，目前深陷Nico的惊天表演中。
> 
> 5.其实想写现代AU的，转换还来得及吗？【弱弱的问】
> 
> 6.我爱班伏里奥。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

班伏里奥正坐在帕里斯的马车上，无力的望向窗外。

提伯尔特在茂丘西奥滔滔不绝的胡说八道时就拍拍身上的泥土离开了，悄无声息的。

但班伏里奥觉得帕里斯一定看见了。

还有，班伏里奥真想拖着眼前这个打滚的疯子的头发走回去。

“不不不，好人班伏里奥，我不能这个样子回我舅舅家，会被姑娘们笑话。”

是怕被你舅舅关禁闭吧。班伏里奥翻了个白眼。

到达目的地后，班伏里奥便毫不犹豫的把他踹了下去，不料茂丘西奥顺势抓住他的腿，导致他摔了个狗啃泥。

“你陪我洗澡去。给我打水。”茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻的说。

“求求你行行好，可怜可怜我吧！我重担在身，还要去找到罗密欧与朱丽叶！”还要旁敲侧击出昨晚我有没有和你侄子做什么奇怪的事！不过这句班伏里奥没说出口。

这就叫做贼心虚吧。班伏里奥同学。

“罗密欧？你要找罗密欧？你给我打水，我给你娓娓道来昨晚的一切。或者你也可以就像一个人渣似的丢弃我，不过我把他们藏起来了你找不到的。”

“昨晚提伯尔特为什么没打死你？”

听到提伯尔特的名字，茂丘西奥故作夸张的捂着嘴做出惊讶的表情：“呀，我的爱，你大概不知道那猫儿昨晚有多么温柔！他的蓝眼睛水汪汪的！手都在颤抖！然后我们一起攀上高潮！你知道什么是欲仙欲死吗？”  
_

“请你闭嘴，好茂丘西奥！我不想再受到任何形式的心灵摧残了！”

“侄子啊，”茂丘西奥没有理会可怜的班伏里奥，而是扭头转向帕里斯，“你在这好好等着，我一会儿就把班伏里奥放出来，你既然搭上了我家班伏里奥，可别想跑！你要知道，班伏里奥可是…唔唔唔唔！”班伏里奥急忙捂住了茂丘西奥那张连他自己也不知道会说什么的嘴巴。

帕里斯微笑着点点头，示意他会等下去并目送他们进入房子。

终于班伏里奥拼死拼活的把茂丘西奥拖进浴室，甚至帮他解好了衣服，然后就出门找侍童打水。

等他回来的时候，茂丘西奥散着头发光溜溜的站在浴室的镜子前，细细的打量着。

他的身上的确很精彩，牙印吻痕擦伤疤痕泥点一应俱全。

“哦天哪。”班伏里奥以为他在痛，赶忙走上前去检查他的伤口。

茂丘西奥任他围着自己转圈，眼睛盯着镜子，冷不防来一句：“昨晚我高潮时就喊的这个。”

班伏里奥再次痛苦的闭上了眼睛，他在短短的几分钟内听见太多次“高潮”这个词了，而且都是从茂丘西奥嘴里说出来的。

“你若是见到他动情的样子，你也会爱上他的。”茂丘西奥还是盯住镜子里的自己，吐了吐舌头。

班伏里奥不太明白他是在和自己说话还是镜子里的茂丘西奥说话，这是个老习惯了，他从小就喜欢对着镜子自言自语，毕竟罗密欧常常神游遐想，而自己那时还在试图理解维罗纳与生俱来的仇恨是怎么回事。

“我还是不太明白你们搞在一起的契机。”

“他说他累了。然后我就想要他。”

这是什么鬼逻辑。班伏里奥默默吐槽着。说不准他就是伤心朱丽叶出嫁了所以把那份情感发泄在你身上。

结果班伏里奥不小心嘟囔的出了声，茂丘西奥听见了，然后他的脸一下子就挂了下来。他在镜子里捕捉到班伏里奥躲闪又愧疚的眼神，问他说他要的洗澡水呢，班伏里奥知道这算是被赦免了，急忙去找侍童。

“好班伏里奥，你走吧，我让帕里斯等着你呢，罗密欧在朱丽叶的房间里。”

帕里斯看到班伏里奥出来时抿着嘴唇，一副欲言又止的样子。“他有没有为难您？”他微笑着伸出手准备拉他上车。

班伏里奥苦笑着摇了摇头。并没有把手递给他。

“感谢您还在这里等我，罗密欧在卡普莱特家。您先回家吧，我溜达着就去了。”

“您这样就不礼貌了。我在这等了这么久，您现在却让我返回，自己再独自走去，这就像与我闹别扭一样啊。”

班伏里奥仰起头，看见帕里斯似受伤的表情，反而有些不好意思，他挠了挠头，只好登上车。车夫扬扬鞭，调头走了。

马车摇摇晃晃，颠的班伏里奥昏昏欲睡。

“所以茂丘西奥是下面那个吗？”帕里斯突然来的这一句使班伏里奥一下子惊醒了，他转过头去，帕里斯依然是微笑着，不过眼睛闪烁着八卦的光。

艾斯卡勒斯家的人都这个样子吗。班伏里奥无奈的想。

而帕里斯又莫名其妙的来了一句，  
“可是我听说过提伯尔特深爱着他的表妹。”

班伏里奥突然回想起茂丘西奥冷下来的眼神，此时帕里斯又扯到这个话题，令他有些烦躁，

“您知道，爱是不能勉强的。罗密欧与朱丽叶就像一个单词，拆开了就失去了本身的意义，提伯尔特若要爱着她，也只是自作自受了。”

帕里斯又说：“有些感情，注定是没有结果的，比如那又爱又恨的感情，那不被外人祝福的感情…有时候一段幸福不仅是两情相悦，而更在于外界影响，处境高低等等……”

班伏里奥被他一连串无厘头的话弄得晕头转向，直直的打断了他，“我不懂您是什么意思，伯爵。”

帕里斯见此便不再隐瞒，靠近了说道：“艾斯卡勒斯家的意思是：您虽然从小就和茂丘西奥玩耍，情同手足。不过如今他可能也不太合适总呆在蒙太古家——罗密欧结婚了，你们各自都要为未来考虑。”

班伏里奥被他的突然靠近惹的有点恼，尤其是他义正言辞的官话腔调。他伸出手推着他的肩膀，试图拉开距离，可帕里斯攥住了他的手。

“而我的请求是，您能否规劝他回到家族里来，亲王已不再年轻，家族有许多事需要他的参与。而他不应该继续赖在蒙太古家混吃混喝，这对艾斯卡勒斯家的名誉也有所损坏。”

班伏里奥是个性情中人，本来又是暴脾气，此刻听到别人这样说道自己的好兄弟，一下子就发作起来：“您这是在压榨他！这么多年来艾斯卡勒斯对这个远亲一直不闻不问，如今你们需要他了就召他回去？你说他是游手好闲的公子哥，而你又何尝不是仗势欺人的纨绔子弟？”说完就急着挣脱，可帕里斯的力气比他想象的远大的多。

“我希望你能理解一下。你的情绪比较激动，也许这一早上的琐事使你疲惫了，但我希望你可以冷静考虑，一个家族——不能没有继承人，这份责任你也许不能想象。”

班伏里奥垮下肩膀，扭过头便不再出声。

“家族责任”。

是啊，他只是个无名小卒。他永远不会知道家族继承人需要承担的责任，从前他们一起歌唱，而如今却要各奔东西，尽管他知道这一天总要来临，但他还是希望能无限延长他们无所束缚的的日子。他能活到今天，靠的不过是蒙太古夫人的同情和罗密欧与茂丘西奥的友情，除此之外，便只有一个“蒙太古”这一文不值的荣誉。

他感到孤独，感觉自己从来就没有选择的权利，从来就只是别人的陪衬，从来就没有独一无二过。

帕里斯看着班伏里奥眼中的光慢慢黯然，突然后悔起来自己说重了，试图再解释一下，可班伏里奥抢在他前面说了，

“我还要找到罗密欧呢，谢谢您载我一程。”

说完他就落荒而逃。

帕里斯望着他远去的背影，有点心疼。他猜到了他一定会发怒，但看到他眼里慢慢浮现的绝望时，他的心颤了一下。他了解到班伏里奥曾经只是街上的流浪儿，而这番话定会让他想到自己的悲哀的价值。

可那又如何呢？帕里斯自嘲的扬扬嘴角。这个无名小卒，他本来就不必过多考虑，在三大家族的争斗中，他一句话的分量也算不上，一个无关紧要的老好人而已，并没有实质性用途。

但是当后来他差点永远失去他时，他才明白自己此刻是多么傲慢愚蠢。

班伏里奥狂跑着，他觉得这样可以发泄一下。他仍从早上发现茂丘西奥的草地旁跑过，看到了朱丽叶在高塔上的房间，他想起来曾经罗密欧跟他说过爬阳台的技巧，从侧面找到了踏石，爬了上去。

当他翻进卧室时，在床上的两个人还在酣睡。

都是像孩子一样啊。他默默的看着他们的睡颜。

然后朱丽叶睁开了眼。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！对不起，我不是故意偷窥的！我只是带罗密欧回去！”

女孩倒是善解人意，她摸摸罗密欧的脸，推推他，柔声唤道：“罗密欧，罗密欧，云雀啼鸣了，你要起床离开了。”

罗密欧在半梦半醒中搂住了朱丽叶的腰，结果睁眼看见了一张男人的脸。

罗密欧：……？？！。

班伏里奥无比尴尬，这是怎样丧心病狂的一早上？他不仅目击了茂丘西奥与提伯尔特的混乱事后，也见证了罗密欧与朱丽叶的一夜良宵。而且自己也很可能度过了一个不寻常的（迷乱）的夜晚。

这都什么跟什么啊？

于是，经历了一早上人生考验与情感起伏的班伏里奥，终于崩溃了。

罗密欧难过时会自闭写诗。茂丘西奥难过的时候，他会难过吗？不过他发疯的一个标志是跑去招惹提伯尔特。而班伏里奥很少出现消极情绪，他也不善于处理自己的这种情绪，这里也没有可以让他打一架的对象与理由，内心拧成一团，他却什么也不能做。

于是班伏里奥采取了最原始的方法：大喊。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我再也受不了了！”他抱住自己的头蹲了下来，试图把自己缩得更小。

罗密欧一下子就慌了，他急忙看向朱丽叶，看见朱丽叶柔和的目光中有什么情感在波动。

朱丽叶拉开被子，身着粉色的睡裙，轻轻的走到班伏里奥身边，揽过他的头拥进自己的怀里。顺着他是金发，小声哼着安眠曲调。罗密欧也靠过去，握住了班伏里奥的双手。

班伏里奥渐渐平复，渐渐入睡。

“罗密欧，”，朱丽叶轻声说着，“抱他到我床上去。”

“班伏里奥说要把你带回去，你是不是该回家了。”朱丽叶关好自己房间的门，拉着罗密欧走出去。

“我们一起回去吧。”朱丽叶回头笑看着罗密欧，罗密欧感觉自己的妻子是位天使。

他们在马车上时朱丽叶一直靠在罗密欧的怀里，罗密欧吻着她金色的发旋，想着那道目光是什么。

朱丽叶撩开马车侧面的窗帘，看见湖边有一只大猫在用舌头给小猫顺毛。

我知道了。罗密欧欣喜的想着。

那是母性的光辉啊。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.我！算！不！算！高！产！
> 
> 2.朱丽叶真是集美丽，温柔，坚强，倔犟于一身的天使💃
> 
> 3.剧情是不是发展的有点快。。。然而这只是正剧的一个苗头。。。（话唠）
> 
> 4.人物理解有偏差的话还见谅。
> 
> 5.我（继续）爱班伏里奥。
> 
> 6.欢迎捉虫！欢迎提供原著梗！


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

Romeo/Juliette

Paris/Benvolio

Tybalt/Mercutio

我的妻子不仅是天使，她还自带圣母光辉。罗密欧喜滋滋的想着。

“我的爱，话说回来你怎么知道该如何安抚失控的班伏里奥的？”

“哦，是劳伦斯神父教给我的，本来是用来对付你的，但是你目前还未陷入精神漩涡。”朱丽叶漫不经心的说着，

“还记得提伯尔特和茂丘西奥那次最要命的冲突吗？”

“记得。茂丘西奥差点就死了，我和班伏里奥在床边守着直到他醒来。”

“在他生死未卜的那晚，下了大暴雨，你还记得吗？”

“记得，班伏里奥还冲到了楼下阳台把茂丘西奥晾在外面的油画拿到室内…”

“我半夜被雷声惊醒，起床关窗户的时候看见一个人坐在湖边的草坪上，”

“是提伯尔特吗？”

“是他。我又着急又不敢大声呼喊而吵醒了熟睡中的人…”

“那晚维罗纳没有熟睡的人…”

“你不要插嘴，

我带了条大毛巾，披着雨衣匆匆跑下楼，从提伯尔特的后面一把把他的头包住，大声问他是想被闪电劈死还是被雨水冲走…你猜他说什么？”

“他说他其实是雷雨之子？”

“蠢蛋！他突然转身紧紧抱住我，真的很用力，我都要窒息了…”

“如果接下来是什么示爱戏码，那我不想听…”

“好罗密欧，你总是这样胡思乱想！…他把头埋在我的怀里，说他怕，他不想茂丘西奥死，他恨自己，然后就失声痛哭起来，我的吊带衫都湿了。”

“这样啊…话说你怎么知道那是泪水还是雨水？”

“罗密欧！”

“对不起，我保证不再打岔了。”

“然后我就像这样顺着他的头发，慢慢扶他回了我的房间，把他安顿好让他睡了。第二天他情绪好了很多，一大早就起床为我做了早饭，还把我的衣服洗了，奶妈还向我妈妈称赞了他。”

罗密欧忍住了问她为什么不回提伯尔特自己房间的的欲望。说了句“哦。”

“所以——一回生二回熟，况且班伏里奥比提伯尔特好顺毛多了，至少他没有那么大的劲。”

“说起班伏里奥，他醒来后我们都不在他怎么办？”

“这你不用担心，我叮嘱了要有人照顾他。”

朱丽叶的确找了人照顾班伏里奥。

找的是提伯尔特。

把朱丽叶当做生命之光的提伯尔特永远不会拒绝她的任何请求，还颇为认真的拿了把椅子坐在床边盯着班伏里奥。

像那种，穿戴整齐的，双臂交叉抱在胸前，背靠着椅子，翘着二郎腿，同时眼睛还紧盯着班伏里奥的脸的那种“照顾”。

事实上看班伏里奥睡觉有相当的审美愉悦感，他不会大声打鼾，但有小声的鼻息，同时口水就淤在嘴角，不会下流但一直停在那里。他还会翻身，浅金色的头发卷起来，就像炸了毛一样。

他每天都保持竖直向上的长长金发原来是自然形成的，提伯尔特默默的想着，顺便伸手抓了抓自己的稍短的头发。于是灵光就在那一霎那，他决定揉揉班伏里奥的头发。

班伏里奥睁眼就是这幅诡异景象，他的头发被提伯尔特揉着，而提伯尔特像是在想什么一样，表情严肃，眼神专注在自己的头发上。

他先花了二十秒眯着眼睛，假装自己还没有醒，又花了二十秒决定自己要不要醒。

“哦，你醒啦。”提伯尔特那低沉的声音响起——睡着的人不会那样乱颤自己的睫毛。

“哦，是的。”班伏里奥不太好意思的坐起来，也不太好意思问他为什么要揉自己的头，两个人都假装什么也没有看到。

“朱丽叶把你交给我了。你一觉睡到了傍晚，所以要留在这里吃饭吗？”

“不必了！”班伏里奥想也没想就拒绝了这个提伯尔特花了很大勇气才说出口的友好请求。

“我还有点事要处理。谢谢！下次，下次吧！”

没有下次了。提伯尔特愤愤地想。

班伏里奥的确有事要处理，他要道歉——对帕里斯和茂丘西奥。

茂丘西奥不出意外应该还在蒙太古家，但为了顺路，他决定先去找帕里斯。

他径直奔向艾斯卡勒斯家。

其实也不算径直，他先去了上午的服饰店——对就是那个服饰店。您不会真的以为他只是尴尬的在那里傻站了十分钟吧。当然不是，他扫了一遍所有的商品，还偷偷在心里排了名。

后来朱丽叶说从这点就可以知道班伏里奥并没有看上去的那么直。

当然这都是后话了。此时班伏里奥选中了两枚胸针：一枚造型是剑，上面缠绕着雏菊；另一枚是一支白玫瑰。前一枚给帕里斯，后一枚给朱丽叶。

等他到达目的地后又有新问题了，他该如何进入？大门口有守卫——浮夸的贵族。他只好从外围绕着走，当他绕道宅子侧面时，他看到了帕里斯，通过窗子。而帕里斯正在一楼的书房里写东西，面向着窗子。

班伏里奥跳起来挥着胳膊，帕里斯看到了，班伏里奥翻窗户进去了。

“伯爵，我之前出言有误，这枚胸针代表了我的歉意，请您收下。”

帕里斯笑着收下它，“天色不早了，留下吃晚饭吧。你回到家时应该会很晚，他们大概不能一直等着你。”

“你不用顾虑太多，就我们两个。”

“好。”

贵族就是贵族啊。这是班伏里奥的直接感受。他品了很多菜，尝了很多皇室所用的香料，甚至餐具都金光闪闪的。

“我从来不知道艾斯卡勒斯家的生活这样浮华奢侈。”

“都是从平民身上刮来的肥油，没有什么值得赞赏的，或者可以称之为肮脏。”帕里斯拿叉子挑出松露与鹅肝，收到一个小碗里。

“不如拿来喂狗。”

“呐，帕里斯。”

“嗯？”

“你为什么对我的道歉不做任何评价呢？接受还是不接受，至少要有个态度吧。”

“你注意到你在用’你’称呼我吗？”

"那只是…我觉得我们也算是聊过天的’朋友’了…如果您介意的话，那我马上改过来。"

“不，我不介意，而且我相当惊喜。”

“所以你在特意岔开话题吗？”

帕里斯低下头“嗤”的一声笑了，他起身走到班伏里奥身边，双手搭在他的肩膀上，弯下腰伏身凑到他的耳边，轻轻的说道：“其实你根本不需要道歉，我觉得我们只是在对一件事发表不同的看法，它的结果我们都控制不了，所以我们俩是一样的，都是变相的抱怨而已。”

帕里斯的话语吐在耳边，班伏里奥感觉自己根本无法思考其具体意思，鼓膜被热气灼烧着，太阳穴也突突的跳着，他感觉有点晕，开始不安的扭动起来，想保持一个安全距离。

“说实在的，帕里斯，我总是听不明白你到底想说什么…”

“好班伏里奥，你不用明白。”帕里斯没打算就这样放过他，他的声音听起来无比愉悦，尾音还在上扬，“我所做的一切都是家族的意愿，我知道你生性自由浪漫，听不得政治利益的污浊，但又有什么办法呢？我也是被人做木偶的啊，所以你称我为纨绔子弟，我很委屈。”说着手不安分的从班伏里奥的肩膀滑下，摩挲过他的臂膀，停在他的腰间。班伏里奥像是受了蛊惑，大气不敢喘一声，感觉他们的头靠在了一起，他下意识的侧着自己的脸，找到一个合适的位置，刚好可以与帕里斯对视。那双眼睛是真的很漂亮，眼角还稍稍上挑，高挺的鼻梁使他的面部更加立体，然后是他红润的嘴唇，还有那洁白的贝齿，温柔有力。

班伏里奥的脸烧了起来。他虽然万千花丛中走过，但实际上是个相当“认真”的情人，比如他从来不会玩暧昧也不去无端调戏姑娘，他与女人的交往，通常是平淡又温柔的，来就来，过去也就过去了，不像罗密欧那样有着史诗般的波澜壮阔，因此他被女士议论起来，总是冠着“纯情大男孩”的头衔。

他的确是个纯情大男孩，这也有助于避免他的约会变得像茂丘西奥那样的重口味，但此刻他不喜欢这个特质，因为什么也做不了，只能呆呆的任帕里斯撩拨，连反击报复都不会。以往的这种情况，下一步他们就应该在床上，但眼下这显然行不通。

不过这是撩拨吗？他突然怀疑，联想至茂丘西奥的行为，鉴于那个人曾经把手伸进过自己的裤子，所以这会不会是艾斯卡勒斯家的什么传统习惯之类的，可当他面对茂丘西奥时，是不曾这样紧张过的。

他几乎就要呻吟出声，帕里斯离开了他。相当的干脆利落，退开好几步，走到窗台边望向窗外。

“时候也不早了，我也不再挽留你了。”

“哦。”班伏里奥急忙站起来，也走到窗边，准备翻窗。

“你既然都进来了，是可以走正门出去的。”帕里斯憋笑道。

“没，没事。这比较近。再见，帕里斯，明天见。”班伏里奥低下头，避开与他的对视。

“再见，我的朋友。”帕里斯不知道他们明天何来邀约，但也没有开口询问了。

班伏里奥回到家时仍是蒙的，他浑浑噩噩的向朱丽叶道了谢，把白玫瑰胸针送给她，女孩给了他一个大大的微笑，罗密欧给了他一个大大的拥抱，茂丘西奥给了他一个大大的耳光。

咦？

“为什么没有我的份？你要弄哭茂丘西奥了！”这是班伏里奥神志清醒后听到的的第一句话。

“冷静我的好兄弟，罗密欧不也没有嘛。”

“好你个班伏里奥，你知道么，你这就好比扇了罗密欧一耳光后又扇了我，还扬言这是安慰，企图让我感到被害平衡，太狡猾啦你！”茂丘西奥跳起来大叫的同时，罗密欧悄悄摸了摸自己的脸。

班伏里奥停了半晌，缓缓说道：“可真正被扇的难道不是我吗？”

气氛一度十分尴尬，朱丽叶正想调解，就被罗密欧攥紧了手，“别去，朱丽叶，我们就看看着接下来会怎样就好。”

接下来也没怎样，茂丘西奥把他俩推到房间里去让他们休息，然后扯着班伏里奥走了说是要好好算账。

“哈！你猜怎么着？我的兄弟茂丘西奥，我睡了一个下午，你今天闹不过我的，因为我根！本！不！困。”

“你猜这么着？我的好班伏里奥，我也睡了一个下午，所以我也根本不困，况且我还洗了澡，睡眠质量要更好。”

“你……”班伏里奥真心体会到了欲哭无泪是什么感觉。

“你什么你，我问你，”茂丘西奥走近了班伏里奥，靠在他身上，小声的说“你什么时候和帕里斯勾搭上的？”

？！

这是个很有含量的陷阱。班伏里奥理智分析着，纠结是矢口否认还是勉为其难的承认。

“别装了，你身上全是他的香水味。”

很好，那现在是回答昨天晚上还是今天早上还是今天晚上？

“而且你现在和你昨晚衣服上的气味很像，除了酒味以外。”

“你明明都知道了为什么要问我？”

“我想听你承认嘛，但考虑到你可能会试图以拙劣的演技欺骗我，所以我决定戳穿你。”

班伏里奥投来一个白眼，但茂丘西奥无视了。

“好班伏里奥，快告诉我怎么开始的！你告诉我了我就告诉你我昨晚怎么开始的！”

“求你了我不想知道！”

“那好，你不告诉我我就告诉你我昨晚怎么开始的。”

“救命。”

“我在呢，快说。”

“我不知道……别这个眼神，我真不知道我昨晚喝醉了。对说起这个我就来气，你让我带他喝酒，你知道他其实是酒神吗？千杯不倒的那种，而我跟一个傻子一样喝的昏头昏脑……”

“你说帕里斯的酒量吗？我以为你知道的。这难道不是一个斯文败类的标配吗？”

太好了，你终于承认自己是败类了。班伏里奥幸福的想。

“所以我说你小心点了嘛，那你今晚怎么回事？”

“我与他上午有些言语冲突，晚上向他道歉。”

“然后为了原谅你，他就抱住你亲你脖子？”

“当然没有了！你不要把什么事都想的那么龌龊好不好。”

“抱歉，这不都是斯文败类的标配吗？”

“你终于又承认你是败类了。”

“我？您误会了先生，我说帕里斯，他才是个败类，那种三句话就能让那些外表矜持的夫人们脱下裙子的风流浪子，那些貌似很贞洁的夫人们事后不求他负责，只为了能得到他淡淡的一个微笑或一句奖励，便晚上在她们丈夫的耳边问出他想知道的消息。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.字数飘忽不定。发现第二章就1000+，然而这章4000+（勉强把话唠当做高产）
> 
> 2.没有车的法罗朱是无力的。然而我作为一个资深的老乘客却不会驾驶（滚）
> 
> 3.我爱班伏里奥，不过他不属于我。  
> #大家都想撩班班#
> 
> 4.人物形象仅个人理解。
> 
> 5.欢迎提供原著梗！
> 
> [√]6..我想开车


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注意：
> 
> 1.彼得→提伯尔特单箭头
> 
> 2.后半部分有1000+的 提伯尔特X彼得 的自行车
> 
> 介意的同学可以步行离开。

（六）

接下来茂丘西奥开始了早出晚归的生活。

其实在班伏里奥提醒他尽责之前他就猜到了自己闲散的日子将越来越少，帕里斯将这些告诉班伏里奥，主要是为了提醒蒙太古及时放人。看样子那次谈话给了班伏里奥一些思考，他找到茂丘西奥倾诉时，那栗色的眼睛分明写着担忧与愧疚。

“太善良了你，班伏里奥，你这样容易被人利用的。”

“他倒是想呢。我一洁身自好不卑不亢的优秀青年，还不至于蠢到那个地步，再者，我每天的生活就是给你们收拾烂摊子，没什么好打探的，我巴不得把那些心灵污垢倒到别人的垃圾桶里。”

“好吧，你谨慎点还是好的。看样子我也要开始忙碌的生活了。”

果不其然，第二天一大早侍童就呈上一封信，盖着艾斯卡勒斯家的的花戳，署名帕里斯，信里的贵族式寒暄的意义非常明确：茂丘西奥你不要再在外面鬼混了给我回来。

茂丘西奥对这种说话口吻无比厌恶，殊不知他自己说话时也带着一股令人琢磨不透的贵族气息，所以每次提伯尔特才会烦躁起来。

于是他很快就乖乖的去帮助艾斯卡勒斯办公，班伏里奥作为一个每天晨练的三好青年，每次回到家都能碰见正要出门的茂丘西奥，他总会耸耸自己的肩表示无奈，再拍拍他的肩表示鼓励。茂丘西奥对这种体贴欣然接受，不过运气好的话还能和罗密欧与朱丽叶一起共进早餐，末了还能得到朱丽叶的一个贴面吻与罗密欧担忧的眼神。

他知道罗密欧在担忧什么，随着一天天愈发规律而劳累的生活，茂丘西奥不可避免的露出憔悴样。他每天要扎好头发，早早的到亲王的殿堂，坐在决策桌旁，俨然一个继承人模样，然后开始写各种批文，审核税收，还要遵守必要的“贵族”礼仪，参加各种“贵族”会议与活动……他从没见过艾斯卡勒斯家的真正的人脉关系网是如此复杂，五光十色的宴会，应接不暇的宾客，他茂丘西奥也算是个善于玩乐的人，维罗纳小王子不曾缺席任何一场舞会，不甘失去任何一个调戏姑娘的机会，而此刻他只想逃走，繁复的贵族生活软禁了他，他锋利的剑与精湛的剑术可以斩杀敌人，却无法斩断这令人头晕目眩的空气，同时亲王一再的在宴会上引荐强调自己，只是为了让他产生一种使命感以便更好的压榨。

他开始疲惫了。一开始他努力完成所有的任务，希望亲王能快快放他走，然而适得其反，他总是被赞赏，那些莫名其妙的赞赏的目光盯的他直发毛。然后他开始故意犯些麻烦的错误，希望亲王对他失望，几次之后，亲王的确大发雷霆，离开了大殿，却是找来了帕里斯，让他辅助纠错。

不过这的确也给他一个喘息的机会，他眨着狡黠的眼睛说服了帕里斯一人做一半，帕里斯也眨着狡黠的眼睛答应了他。

“合作愉快，伯爵。”他握着帕里斯的手，又行了一个花里胡哨的礼，“您的胸针真好看，蓝色的雏菊可不多见，不知是哪位夫人的定情信物？”

“雏菊只是攀附在达摩克利斯之剑上的装饰，我个人更喜欢剑的部分，优雅又不失力量。”帕里斯有意的避开了第二个问题。

“那我茂丘西奥还是更喜欢蓝雏菊，您可知道雏菊的花语？——不能告白的深藏在心底的爱。”

帕里斯浅笑起来，说道：“这是什么玩笑话，我只荣耀于艾斯卡勒斯这一姓氏，爱我的人都慕’名’而来，我又有什么权利去凭借头衔欺骗他人的爱呢。”

语毕，他微笑着看着茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥扬了扬下巴，毫不畏惧的也直勾勾的盯着他的眼睛，无声的僵持着。

“对了，今晚卡普来特家要派代表过来谈个商会，您要出席吗？”半晌，帕里斯结束了这场与茂丘西奥的对峙，浪费时间与这男孩打心理战显然没有多大意思，真得罪了茂丘西奥他也讨不来什么好处，虽然他确信茂丘西奥不是那种因小事计较的人，但他还是及时的转移了话题。

茂丘西奥下意识就要拒绝，可听到“卡普莱特”一下子就精神起来，

“卡普莱特先生一定会出席，但不知道他会带谁一起来……”帕里斯走近窗口，向下张望，突然笑起来：“来了。是提伯尔特……后面跟着谁？”

茂丘西奥迫不及待的跑到窗边，看了一眼又失望的退回来，“是那个从仆小彼得，他不是奶妈的从仆吗，为什么总跟在提伯尔特后面。”

帕里斯望了他一眼，扭头盯着楼下正在前进的提伯尔特，若有所思道：“大概是照料男人们的衣食起居吧，他跟着乳媪，大概也掌握些……”

“所以今晚亲王会出席吗？”

“不会。他去了教堂作祷告守夜，因此需要代理人。”

“那你去吧，好帕里斯。茂丘西奥太累了啦，让他去喝个酒跳个舞还行，去谈生意摆客套？那他一定会搞砸的。”

帕里斯沉默了片刻，无奈的叹了口气，“看在朋友的份上，我去顶替你了。”说着，帕里斯走了出去，“我要赶快去接待他们了，但无论如何，我还是希望今晚你能露面。”

茂丘西奥撑着头叼着笔，鼻腔“哼”了一声，再没有接话。

彼得一步步紧跟提伯尔特，低着头以免自己的笑容被外人捕捉。只要能在提伯尔特身边，他内心就控制不住的狂喜。

这是他奢侈的“高兴”。

卡普莱特家的人不懂快乐，更不懂幸福。他们大多都是麻木的活着，没有自我的起伏。这些彼得早已习惯，或者说是从来就是认命。从记事起便在卡普莱特家作一名僮仆，好心的奶妈让他跟着自己打下手，呵护着千金的成长。他从来都明白处世的原则，弱肉强食似乎是野蛮的生存法则，可在维罗纳同样适用。他深知自己地位地下，唯一的光鲜只是在卡普莱特氏族集体出游时作为其中的一员而已。他看的极为明白，很多东西只能听天由命，他不能反抗，因此每每被同族的大孩子们欺辱玩笑时，他麻木的忍受着——他没有反抗的必要，因为注定如此。

直到他遇上提伯尔特。提伯尔特是来的时候大概可以称之为青少年，他第一次把他从伙伴的殴打中解救出来时沉着脸问了一句：“你不会生气么？”

这是第一次有人关心他的感受，彼得受不住这种过分的关怀，那几乎要动摇他麻木的内心了。于是他惊恐的看了他一眼便跑走了。

第二天彼得获得了人生的第一次道歉，那几个顽劣的孩子个个青着眼圈或是肿着脸，好声好气的向他鞠了个躬，再也没有找过他的麻烦。

而那以后，提伯尔特在同族少年面前的威严越来越高，他的剑术也愈发精湛，他开始接管家族青少年的训练，他就像一个太阳，金色的头发在阳光下总是令人无法睁开眼直视，更令彼得着迷的，提伯尔特自带一种怒气。那种敢于表现自我情绪的怒气，那种愤怒，那种波澜，使彼得根本挪不开眼睛，自愿被灼伤。

他跟着提伯尔特训练，跟着提伯尔特出游，每当提伯尔特愤怒之时他都能感受到自己的存在——自己站在唯唯诺诺的反面，对比过于明显了。但他不在意，他偷偷的盯着提伯尔特愤怒时上下起伏的胸口，听着他喘着粗气，沉迷在那双发狠的蓝眸子里，一切都太耀眼了。

他本以为自己就要这样偷偷的注视一辈子，令他高兴的是，朱丽叶要结婚了。

他的本职是给奶妈打下手，奶妈则是服侍朱丽叶，朱丽叶出嫁相当于给自己一个改变的机会，而这个机会得到一个陪伴在提伯尔特身边的正当理由。

他可以在他挥剑时站在一旁拿着毛巾，可以给他擦汗，甚至有可能作为陪练一起较量，他还可以为他端上晚餐，他喝的汤经过了自己的手，他可以看着他入睡，为他整理衣服与床铺，可以在清晨叫醒他。他能成为他的卫星。

于是他开始期待朱丽叶的婚礼，换句话说，朱丽叶的新婚之夜也将是他服侍提伯尔特的第一夜，他默默的期待着，心中的喜悦也在高涨。

他以为他将获得“快乐”或“幸福”。

可提伯尔特那晚根本就没有回家。

他在婚礼的舞会上远远的盯着提伯尔特，在心里算着时间，想午夜前就把他带回。

然后他看见了茂丘西奥。

他便预感到了一切不过是自己的一厢情愿。

他看见了茂丘西奥伏在提伯尔特的身上，在他耳边说着什么，提伯尔特皱着眉头却没再拒绝，然后两人拉拉扯扯的出了大门，那晚提伯尔特再没有回过家。

他想过追出去的，可根本挪不动腿，他的喉咙被酒精卡住，无论如何吞咽唾液都只是激起胸口的一阵苦涩。他的心脏以上几乎没有知觉，只有沉重的力压的他喘不过气。他平复了一会便回了宅邸，他来到提伯尔特的卧室，将床铺好，穿上了睡衣裹着被子睡下了，他没有权利这样做，他知道，他还知道提伯尔特不会因此发怒。他的怒意永远不会属于自己，他的怒意总在蒙太古身上，更准确的说，只在茂丘西奥身上，只有茂丘西奥能得到他的愤怒，得到自己最仰慕的情绪。

他回来了就回来了吧，就当是自己醉后走错了房间。他编好了一个理由就沉睡过去。却在半夜惊醒。

他大概是感受到了酒精的麻痹已散去，冷风灌进来令他清醒，在他感受到对自己的厌恶感时急忙坐起来，以最快的速度把床恢复到他进来前的样子，匆忙的跑出提伯尔特的房间，回到了自己那小小的，冰冷的被窝里。

他再见到提伯尔特是第二天早上，他看起来乱糟糟的，走向自己的房间。

一种委屈感突然涌上心头。他想多看看他，想知道他都干了什么。他从阳台收了衣服，敲了敲门便进去。

“提伯尔特，你身上很凌乱，要换衣服吗？”

提伯尔特抬抬眼皮看着他，点了点头，说他更想冲个澡。

彼得的脸一下子烧起来，这让他对自己更厌恶了。

“我去准备水和浴衣！”他匆忙走开。

洗过澡后的提伯尔特靠在床上，湿漉漉的金发搭在额头。

“你…”彼得走上前去，递了一杯柠檬水，“你昨晚在哪里？”

“与你无关。”提伯尔特不假思索的冷冷的回答道。

昨晚的那种哽咽感又卡在了他的喉咙，他努力咽了口唾沫，“你还记得当年你问我为什么不会生气吗？”

“嗯。”

得到了肯定答案的彼得鼓起勇气，接过了杯子，更上前一步的靠近，“我想说：’我没有权利这样做’。我不会愤怒，只会气恼，正如不能快乐，只能高兴一般。”

提伯尔特不动声色的盯着他，蓝眼睛里充满了疑惑。

提伯尔特当然会疑惑，因为连彼得自己都不知道自己在干什么，他双手慢慢攀上提伯尔特的胸膛，四处抚摸着，头悄悄靠近，呼吸愈加急促。当他的手掌掠过提伯尔特的小腹时，提伯尔特一把抓住他的手，狠狠地盯住他：“你知道你在做什么？”

“就是这种眼神，”彼得眯起眼睛轻声说道，“你的愤怒，提伯尔特，我靠你的愤怒活着，我迷恋你的情绪，为此我可以奉献一切。”语毕他扯开自己的衬衣和皮带，提伯尔特也配合的调整姿势让衣服滑落。

他加重了对提伯尔特的抚摸，着迷的看着提伯尔特的胸膛，不自觉凑上前去亲吻。他挺擅长这些，从前跟着奶妈东走西转的，总是听到女人们谈论如何取悦自己的丈夫，一来二去也明白了不少。他用舌尖在乳首打转，吸吮，发出“啧啧”声，同时一手搂住提伯尔特的脖子，一手灵活的揉搓提伯尔特的裆部，感受着那里的变化。

提伯尔特低吼一声，径直坐起来环住彼得的腰，脱下了两人的里裤。彼得自觉的张开双腿跨坐在他身上，任他啃咬着自己的脖颈，后穴被提伯尔特挺立的阴茎来回摩擦着。

他轻吟出声，双手紧紧抱住提伯尔特的后背，准备着下一波攻势。然后他的目光落在了提伯尔特的脖子上——那里有着两排牙印，以及他一直带着的项链不见了。他稍稍直了直身，发现提伯尔特的胸口也有牙印和深深浅浅的吻痕。

他突然耳鸣了起来。

提伯尔特对他的迟钝完全没有感觉，只是一个劲的挺动腰身，手指塞进了彼得的后穴进进出出。

彼得随着他的动作一晃一晃，努力的克服身体的酥麻感问道：“提伯尔特，提伯尔特…你的项链怎么不见了？”

他当然知道是茂丘西奥拿走的，也知道那牙印与吻痕是茂丘西奥的杰作，他还知道茂丘西奥昨晚可能抑住了提伯尔特的急性子，不然他现在也不会如此迫切粗暴。他其实都知道，但他就想听提伯尔特自己说出口。

提伯尔特听闻身形一滞，

“与你无关。”

语气仍是冷冷的，只不过多了些嘶哑。

彼得自知讨了个没趣，也不再说话，只是倾身去吻他。然而他刚靠近提伯尔特的嘴唇，后者就扭头躲开了，猛地翻身把彼得压在床上，扼住他的喉咙。

彼得知道他要进来了，顺势把腿分的更开，然后便是一阵撕裂般的痛感。他没和男人做过这个，提伯尔特也没有耐心为他润滑，一切都像是两只动物的原始交配，毫无情欲可言。但彼得仍然体会到了快感，他仰头承受着提伯尔特的粗暴入侵，达到了濒临窒息的高潮，他好像由此感受到了一种怒意。无论这怒意由谁产生，此刻它只施加在自己身上。想到这彼得的内心升起一种莫名的满足感，他下意识张开双臂，提伯尔特也像是懂了他的意图，松开了他的喉咙，紧紧拥住他，在几个冲刺后，射在了他的体内。

不过事实证明提伯尔特的确是个好情人。事后他轻轻的圈住彼得，嘴唇贴在他的后颈，与他温存了片刻。至少在那时，彼得感受到了点温暖，哪怕只有一丝，也是莫大的安慰。

“那你以后都跟我走。”提伯尔特说完就松开了他，语气一成不变的冷漠。彼得微微睁大了眼睛，意识到了这场莫名其妙的闹剧结束了，提伯尔特马上又会成为一个自己触碰不到的奢望。

而现在，他跟着提伯尔特，到了艾斯卡勒斯的宅邸，进入了权利的中心。他从未想过去争取权利，只会向权利屈服颤抖，那又如何呢，此刻他的身边只有提伯尔特，此刻他可以正大光明的依赖他哪怕……

哪怕茂丘西奥在这里。

他得知要来艾斯卡勒斯家时内心有千万个不情愿，不是不情愿自己而是不情愿提伯尔特。多日的相处使他产生了一种“只有他”的错觉，他无论如何不愿打破。

他知道，只要茂丘西奥在这里，他将分不到提伯尔特心脏的任何一部分，提伯尔特将全身心的投到茂丘西奥身上。

但一件事一直不确定的，提伯尔特也不确定的，茂丘西奥也不确定的：提伯尔特对茂丘西奥究竟是恨还是爱?

小时候彼得认为是恨，他常看见两人大打出手；到后来，茂丘西奥接近死亡之时，提伯尔特疯了一样的在屋子里跪着祈祷，他以为这是一种恨到深处的爱；直到今晚的舞会，茂丘西奥出现了，

帕里斯最先发现的他，名义上的最先——彼得不太确定提伯尔特和自己谁才是第一个。

他看上去动人极了，彼得不得不承认。茂丘西奥把他的右侧长发编起来梳到了后面，露出了右耳朵，左侧长发依然自然披散，卷曲的黑发像一个动人的舞娘，妩媚又具风情。他的紫色外套倒是很板正，版型和帕里斯的很像，大概是艾斯卡勒斯家的定制款。紫色真丝衬衫依然没有扣上面的四粒扣子，调整角度就可以看到整片胸膛。彼得继续偷偷的打量他，看见他的脖子上戴着一条红宝石项链——那是提伯尔特父亲的遗物，提伯尔特一直戴着从未摘下，可现在是茂丘西奥的了。

提伯尔特早就是茂丘西奥的了。

彼得在那一刻，知道了那其实只有爱而已。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *0.关于为什么选小彼得：
> 
> 彼得是原著里奶妈的从仆，是最不起眼的小角色之一，他的语言不多，但是每一句都把他的形象体现的淋漓尽致。
> 
> 以下摘自原文（奶妈被茂丘西奥欺辱后责怪彼得不出手帮她）：
> 
> 彼得： 我没有看到谁欺侮你；要是我看见了，一定会立刻拔出刀子的。碰到吵架的事，只要理直气壮，打起官司不怕人家，我是从来不肯落在人家后头的。
> 
> 所以彼得是怕权贵的，同时他在后文与帕里斯的乐师吵架，骂人家“叫花子”还武力威胁，因此他也是弱肉强食社会里的扮演者吧
> 
> （仅个人理解）
> 
> 1.5900+的话唠晚期
> 
> 2.没想到我的法罗朱第一车竟然是提包和小彼得。。。嗯，一个走肾的提包和一个走心的彼得。。。话说毛球是不是太有恃无恐了。。。
> 
> 3.本章没怎么有班伏里奥，但我依然爱他。
> 
> 4.视角依然混乱，依旧他他他他他他。
> 
> 5.自行车可能爆胎，安全驾驶最重要。
> 
> 6.艾斯卡勒斯家的的情况要浮出水面啦
> 
> 7.欢迎提供原著梗
> 
> 8.人物形象仅个人理解。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帕班流水账

（七）

最近的班伏里奥很失落。

他本是孤儿，在街头流浪，罗密欧若是踏入爱情殿堂，茂丘西奥若是不再歌唱，他又会变成孤身一人。

他有些伤感，抓着酒瓶仰头喝了一口。

真辣。辣的他眼眶发红。

昨天晚上下了一阵扫风雨，班伏里奥有个习惯，一到下雨时便会进到茂丘西奥的房间看看有没有画晾在阳台上，这半瓶酒就是昨晚的收获。

但茂丘西奥有时候会把好几种烈酒混在一起，他不确定这瓶是不是也是魔鬼的产物，不过现在看这口感大概是了。

我希望他们能幸福，但这样我就要忍受冷落与孤独。班伏里奥坐在花园的石台上，挠挠头，心里同时埋怨自己怎么最近如此的多愁善感。

他低头眯了一会，被一种湿漉漉的触感惊醒，那只金毛犬悄悄的舔着他的手。

班伏里奥惊喜的揉着它的脑袋：“啊，我忘了还有你…我可为你打过架呢！”

大型犬仿佛能听懂他的话，直直的扑向他的肩膀，毛茸茸的大脑袋凑近他手中的酒瓶嗅着。

“小老弟，这你可不能喝！”班伏里奥急忙抬高手，意外的发现瓶颈上刻着卡普莱特的徽章。

茂丘西奥那个坏家伙，不会是每天都跑到提伯尔特那里鬼混了吧…话说卡普来特都喝这么刺激的酒吗…

其实班伏里奥知道茂丘西奥喜欢提伯尔特，只是他没说出来过，连茂丘西奥自己也不知道。不过他也不是故意知道的，在那几个守在茂丘西奥病床前的夜晚，茂丘西奥一直眉头紧皱，并呢喃提伯尔特的名字。

班伏里奥以为他是害怕提伯尔特再来捅他，帮他擦擦额头的汗珠，安慰的说道：“别怕别怕，他不恨你，他不会再来…你也不要恨他，罗密欧已经收拾过他了……”

结果茂丘西奥听进去了，回答道：“我哪里恨他…我爱他………罗密欧…你可别杀了他。”声音清晰，跟说话一样，把班伏里奥吓了一跳。

班伏里奥惊奇的靠近了看他，茂丘西奥还是紧闭着双眼，皱着眉头。

这件事他没告诉任何人，可自此每每看见茂丘西奥依旧嬉皮笑脸的招惹提伯尔特，他就有种说不出的苦涩。

勇敢的茂丘西奥也有不敢做的事情。

怎么想到这茬了？他估计是真喝的有点醉——茂丘西奥绝对加了料，他摇摇晃晃的站起来，看着金毛犬，笑着说：“我们出去走走。”

以前罗密欧因为情伤躲起来时，他就和茂丘西奥一起找他。

茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥。他不敢相信有一天他会看不见茂丘西奥。

他突然想起了帕里斯的话：茂丘西奥有艾斯卡勒斯的责任。

艾斯卡勒斯，艾斯卡勒斯，帕里斯也是艾斯卡勒斯，为什么偏偏是茂丘西奥？

他不自觉的走着，已经到了蒙太古的地界之外，来来往往的人与车马告诉他这个世界仍然在正常运转。

谁来理会班伏里奥？

金毛犬紧紧的跟着他，不牵链子也不会乱跑，乖顺得很。

突然，金毛犬摇了摇尾巴，向一辆马车奔去，班伏里奥怕他被车轮轧到什么也没想就追了过去。

马儿貌似被这狗吓了一跳，扬起前蹄，班伏里奥急忙搂住金毛犬把它向后拽。整个马车都剧烈摇晃了一下。

“对不住，先生！它本是听话的主，不知为何向您的马车冲去！”班伏里奥朝着放下的幕帘喊道，然后便看见帕里斯笑眯眯的撩开帘布走下马车：“班伏里奥，”。

“哦，伯爵！您还好吗？”

帕里斯没来得及回答，那大金毛就又跑过去绕他转圈摇尾巴，伯爵一时手足无措，只得呆呆的站着，不敢挪动。

“回来！你这傻狗！”直到班伏里奥的声音里带了些怒意，金毛才依依不舍的回来。

“伯爵，您到这闹市来不知有何公事？”

“如你所见，我的朋友。我来街上转一转，想感受一下真正的维罗纳。”帕里斯特地加重了“你”的读音来提醒班伏里奥改变称呼。

“哈！伯爵，无意冒犯，您这样坐在马车里是感受不到真实的。您马车上的家族纹章就足够令人肃然起敬的了！维罗纳的交通真的这样文明礼让吗？当然不是！完全是您这阔气的标致捣的鬼。”班伏里奥没有注意到帕里斯的暗示，滔滔不绝起来。

“您要走出来，”他上前搂过帕里斯的肩膀，没察觉出他的僵硬，自顾自的单方面与他勾肩搭背。这动作来的突然且实在不太得体，车里的侍卫有些着急的跳下车拔出剑准备分开这个不知天地的小伙子，然而帕里斯使了个严厉的眼色示意他们离开。

班伏里奥这几天正是闷闷不乐，突然来了个“朋友”，便打开了话匣子。

“伯爵，维罗纳在车轮子之下而不是之上，维罗纳在那些夫人的精致锦绣中，也在街头流浪人的破布里，您身上的清香是…”

“你身上的酒气也是。”帕里斯不留痕迹的打断了他，“你喝醉了，班伏里奥。”

班伏里奥稍稍睁大了眼睛，继而仰头对着帕里斯笑：“您鼻子真好使，伯爵！不瞒您说，我喝了茂丘西奥勾兑的魔鬼药水，但还不至于丧命。”

帕里斯皱了皱眉，但又不好说什么越界的话。他低头看着班伏里奥笑嘻嘻的表情，突然起了玩心，于是稍稍呼了口气，然后学着班伏里奥勾肩的方式，搭上了他的背。

与其说是“搭”，“压”这个字大概更准确，他故意用了更大的力气，压的班伏里奥勾在他肩上的胳膊滑了下来。这其实也不能完全怪帕里斯——长的高大挺拔又不是他的错。班伏里奥自己一个人看着还挺潇洒，可站在帕里斯身边顿时就被身高压制住了。这下好了，他非但没能成功的抓住帕里斯，反倒看上去是倚在了帕里斯怀中，而帕里斯正环着他的脖子。

更令他不满的是，那只“忠心”的大狗此时傻跌跌的跟着帕里斯，完全不顾自己主人的尴尬境遇。

他胳膊肘怼怼帕里斯的腰，示意他放开自己。

“嗯？你说你要去哪里？我没有听清。”帕里斯装模作样的把头一歪，轻轻的撞上班伏里奥的头。

过于亲密的两人使路人频频回头，帕里斯好像不太在意，但班伏里奥感觉自己就要烧起来了，他小声的说道：“嘿，我说你放开我！”

“啊？你大点声，我真没听清。”帕里斯看着班伏里奥泛红的耳尖，强忍住笑意，继续无视他的抗议，甚至把胳膊上的力收的更紧。

班伏里奥忍无可忍，使出浑身解数推搡他，“嘿！”，大叫着挣脱了他，还不忘递去一个不满的瞪眼。

帕里斯立马面露愧色：“对不起，我没有与人这样搭过，这是第一次有人这样热情的与我称兄道弟，我可能兴奋过头了。”

班伏里奥看着那失落的目光，不好意思的挠挠头，“没事，我也不该冲你大叫…我们俩点身高有些差，大概不太方便这样…”

“说起来，帕里斯，你每晚有宵禁吗？”

帕里斯笑笑，无奈道：“我都三十岁的人了，为什么会被宵禁？”

“那您能否赏个脸，我带你去体验一下维罗纳的夜晚。”

“维罗纳的夜晚圣洁又下流……

茂丘西奥曾喝的酩酊大醉，被一位商人的女儿在酒桌下蹭着脚踝，’瞧见了吧，那姑娘在白天是人尽皆知的淑女，到了晚上，几杯酒一下肚，圣洁的白色就成了乳白色，湿答答，黏糊糊。’…他把头靠在我的肩膀上，脸却朝着罗密欧…”

“然后呢？”帕里斯停止了灌酒，饶有兴趣的看班伏里奥绘声绘色的模仿他的好友。

“然后？然后我就带着罗密欧回家了啊…………你这是什么失望的表情？”班伏里奥装腔作势的皱着眉推帕里斯的肩膀。

“我以为有好戏看。”

“嗯…茂丘西奥其实也问过我们，罗密欧死活不干…他那个人，干什么都要按公式来，说对她’没感觉’，没感觉就不行……斯巴达的清教徒一样。”

“那你呢？”

班伏里奥没回答，也可能没听见，他说话说的口干舌燥，便起身去吧台拿酒。

“嘿！再给我拿两瓶！”帕里斯冲着他的背影大喊。

班伏里奥转过身，朝他吐了吐舌头，笑着说道：“您自己来，好帕里斯！还当你自己有特权吗？我也算是这里的常客了，可美妙的侍女从没多瞧过我一眼！”

帕里斯望着班伏里奥有些凌乱的金发，怔了一下，然后追了过去。

班伏里奥提议的“感受夜晚”实际上就是到一个拥挤的小酒馆吃点东西，然后喝一晚上的酒。

虽然听上去这似乎完全是为了满足班伏里奥自己的私欲，但帕里斯还挺享受的，毕竟他真的不知道维罗纳还有出售这么多种烈酒的地方。

他来到吧台，看着班伏里奥正傻笑着往两只的玻璃杯倒葡萄酒，

“谢了，”  
帕里斯直接略过那酒杯，一把抢过酒瓶仰头就灌。等班伏里奥后知后觉的反应过来，那瓶酒就快见底了。

“嘿！不带你这样的！那是我的！…你给我留一口！”他跳起来想把酒瓶从帕里斯的手中夺回，然而帕里斯不停的前后左右的转，再加上身高优势，班伏里奥总是刚摸到瓶子就被帕里斯无情的抽走了。

班伏里奥被绕的发晕，脑子一热揪住了帕里斯的袖子向自己的方向拽，帕里斯看他脸色不善，松了劲儿打算赔个笑脸认输，他那句“算你赢”还没来得及说出口就被打断了。

这傻小子亲我干嘛？  
那一瞬间他以为他们只是不小心嘴唇撞在一起了，但接下来班伏里奥在他牙关横冲直撞的舌头使他意识到情况好像有点失控，他突然想起了这个人上次睡着了还抓着自己不放手的情形。

帕里斯人生第二次慌了。

好在酒馆里灯光昏暗的很，大家又很嘈杂，并没有人过多关注他们。

帕里斯一边平衡着两人，一边还要努力应付班伏里奥暴风式的亲吻。

他的吻技其实真的不错。

把酒瓶放稳了后帕里斯便捏住班伏里奥的下巴开始了自己的攻势，他松了牙关，与那主动探入的灵巧舌头缠在一起。

姑且给你点甜头。他小心的控制着气息（然而拒绝一个年轻又热情的帅气男孩很难），瞅准了时机打算把他尽量温柔的推开。

不过自控力超强的帕里斯当然还是做到了。他给自己打了满分，因为他还不忘帮班伏里奥舔去了嘴角没来得及咽下的唾液。

接过吻的班伏里奥有点懵，呆呆的站在那里，尴尬的咬了咬嘴唇。

“你可别这个样子，会让我产生我诱拐了小孩的错觉。”帕里斯撑着下巴，笑眯眯的看着不知所措的班伏里奥，“都是成年人，有什么害羞的？”

班伏里奥看着他有些轻浮的笑容，酸酸的来了句：“你事后对那些小姐夫人们就这样说吗？”

帕里斯沉默了片刻，继续笑着看他：“看情况。说实话你被亲吻完的反应我见过很多，但你这个问题倒是第一次有人问。”

话题正在向一个麻烦的方向发展。帕里斯暗叫不好，若在平时，利用性和金钱可以解决一切复杂的猜忌，但面对班伏里奥，好像有什么在束缚着自己不去那样伤害利用他。

在一阵更加尴尬的沉默后，帕里斯深呼了一口气：“你醉了，班伏里奥。要我送你回家吗？”

谁知班伏里奥回答的很坚决：“不行！我说好了要带你体验夜生活的！”

然后帕里斯看着班伏里奥脱下长风衣，穿着蓝色的衬衫走到他身前，微微弯腰，摆出邀请的手势，郑重其事道：

“帕里斯伯爵，您可赏脸与我跳支舞？”

帕里斯被这阵势逗笑了，他捏着嗓子削尖了自己的声音，作出女人害羞的模样，“当然可以，先生。”末了，还冲他眨眨眼。

班伏里奥带他向舞池走去，由于他一直坚持跳男步而帕里斯又太高，跳女步转圈总被打断，他们的第一支舞也是最后一支，草草结束了。

跳完舞后，班伏里奥终于舍得离开这个嘈杂的地方，他带着帕里斯来到大街上。街上空无一人，风有些凉，班伏里奥穿着风衣却仍然有些冷。

帕里斯贴心的把自己的大外套披在他肩上，带着帕里斯体温的外衣似乎令他温暖了些。他低头整理衣领，发现了帕里斯外衣上的胸针，是自己送他的那枚。

“我一直别在外衣上，天天看就习惯了。”帕里斯解释道。

“我很高兴你这样喜欢它。”班伏里奥仰起头，冲帕里斯友好的微笑。

明明是在夜晚，班伏里奥那干净脸庞，柔和的目光以及温暖的笑容却使他看见了光明。

“我从不知有人会对我做出这样的表情。”帕里斯微微颔首，轻轻的说着。

“为什么不呢？”班伏里奥被冷风吹的清醒了不少，能听出他话语中隐隐的悲伤。

“因为……我见到的总是人们谄媚的目光，可私下他们又怀着一颗憎恶，嫉妒的心。艾斯卡勒斯家恶名远扬，人们都避开我们，那种被敬畏的感觉一点都不好受……”

帕里斯开始怀疑醉的人是不是自己，为什么不受控制的讲了这么多话，而班伏里奥在一旁安静又耐心的听着。

还是说，他一直就是醉的，他认为众人的残忍只是醉后的错觉？

难道我从没有清醒过吗？大家对我的阿谀一直都是对醉鬼的调笑吗？

“可怜的帕里斯啊…”班伏里奥温热的手抚上他的脸庞，“你有什么难过的就说出来，维罗纳的夜晚适合哭泣。”

帕里斯把手覆在他的手上面，发觉自己的手冰凉。他慢慢摩挲着班伏里奥的手指，望着远方的海，心一横，缓缓说道：

“我不是维罗纳土生土长的人。”

“我九岁前都在冷翡翠，后来搬去罗马，最近的十年在这里。”

“但我来这之前并没有自由，而维罗纳给了我自由。”

班伏里奥沉默的听着，反抓着他的手把他带到海边，那里能望见月亮在海上映出的粼粼波光。

“维罗纳爱你，给了你自由，你仍然是维罗纳的孩子。”

“而这份自由马上又要消失殆尽了。”

停下！帕里斯在内心提醒自己，他说的太多了。

可大脑当真不受控制，“艾斯卡勒斯即将迎来剧变…我……”

班伏里奥捂住了他的嘴，阻止他继续说下去，满眼都是谴责。

“你犯规了——维罗纳的夜晚没有这些繁杂事。你想说，我不想听。”

帕里斯有一次被这个人惊的说不出话来，他暗了暗眸子：“你知道多少人想从我口中套出我的话吗？”

班伏里奥轻蔑的弯起眼角：“大概可以想象。但你若是把我放到那一行列去，我们再没得做朋友。并非所有人都对你们家的糟心事感兴趣，我只希望你们能把茂丘西奥放回来。”

“茂丘西奥？他这段时间不在你那边吧，或者是以后都不会了…也不一定…但他若是闲着我就会忙…”我和茂丘西奥，你更愿意谁在你旁边？

这是帕里斯差点脱口而出的问题，但他很有分寸的收住了。他开始相信自己没醉。

又一阵冷风袭来，班伏里奥打了个冷战，帕里斯急忙帮他拢起外衣，绕过肩膀将他贴近自己，往蒙太古家的方向走去。途经教堂时，他们听见了午夜的钟声。

帕里斯此刻心绪复杂，直觉告诉他今晚与班伏里奥必须到此为止，否则可能再也收不住了。他说了不该说的话，也做了有损伯爵身份的事，但还不至于落了把柄，在事态进一步发展前，他必须快速抽身离开。他用余光看了眼怀里的班伏里奥，他披着自己的外衣，一声不吭，一脸温顺样，不过看他有些发青的眼圈，大概是很多天没有睡好觉了。

每当这时，帕里斯就总有一种毒害青少年的罪恶感。

他们从侧门小心翼翼的上了楼，以免惊动熟睡的人，直到到了班伏里奥的房间，二人才呼出一口气。

帕里斯环顾四周，班伏里奥的卧室很整洁。

不对…为什么我也到了他的卧室?

“伯爵，时候不早了，你要是累了里间有个客房，您若不嫌弃就将就着住吧。”

帕里斯想想也有道理，这个时间回艾斯卡勒斯家的话，可能会引起不必要的打扰，那还不如在这里住下。

然后他开了今夜最后一个玩笑，他站住，回头，认真的盯着班伏里奥说：“你知道吗？我睡觉床边要站侍卫值班的，防止有人来伤害我。”

果不其然，班伏里奥当了真。他像是遇到了什么麻烦事，摸着下巴思考着。

“算啦算啦…我逗你玩的…！”帕里斯正转身往里屋走，结果被巨大的力量向后扯去，班伏里奥拽着他的皮带，让他倒在自己的床上，等他反应过来，班伏里奥双手撑在他耳边俯视他。

他严肃的一字一顿的说：“你，先，睡，我，旁，边。我，保，护，你。”

帕里斯内心有什么被突破了，他没有再犹豫，搂住班伏里奥吻上去。

班伏里奥没有拒绝他，或者说是，很欢迎他。

帕里斯坐起来环住班伏里奥的腰，把他拉进自己，开始帮他脱下碍事的衣服。他们大概有些着急，衬衫扣子都崩掉了几颗，不过没人会去理会那些在此刻微不足道的事。班伏里奥看上去比较熟练，也比较强势，他锁住帕里斯的头控制着他亲吻的部位和节奏。帕里斯舔舐着他的脖子，留下道道色情的水痕。他的前期工作一直温柔尽致，撩拨的班伏里奥软了身子，松了力道，锁在他后脑勺的手也只是堪堪的搭在上面。然后帕里斯突然收力，反手将班伏里奥的双手剪在背后，沉重的鼻息喷在他的脖子后，冷不丁的在他的后颈上咬了一口。

班伏里奥被突如其来的系列动作刺激的红了身子，前身涨的发疼。他下意识的前倾，又被帕里斯猛地向后压住。

不过班伏里奥趁他往前压的时候摆脱了双手的桎梏，也算是赢回了一点主动权，他攀住帕里斯的后背。

“你有润滑膏吗？”帕里斯贴在班伏里奥的耳边轻声问道，满意的看那人因敏感而颤抖。

“…在床头柜里…”班伏里奥努力起了起身，但是失败了：帕里斯再次压住了他，同时收紧了圈住他腰的胳膊。

“放松，班伏里奥。”帕里斯继续贴在他耳边说，吐出的气息挠着班伏里奥的心。

班伏里奥配合的点点头，努力调整呼吸，看上去很有经验。

看上去而已。

当帕里斯的指尖浅浅的滑入那具身体时，班伏里奥惊的抬高了身子。接着帕里斯毫不犹豫的打了他的屁股，而班伏里奥的脸顿时羞得通红。  
你什么毛病！可惜这句话还没说出口，那修长的手指就再次探入，班伏里奥咬住下唇强迫自己不发出声音，不过他能感觉到，理智正在一步步被瓦解。

其实大脑正在走向崩盘的人不止他一个，此时的帕里斯显然没比他好多少。班伏里奥青涩的身体让他意识到这极可能是他与男人的第一次，那些“看上去”经验丰富的举动，大概只是他的道听途说，具体听谁说的，他打赌是茂丘西奥。总之，他不想伤害他，无论是生理还是心理。

好在班伏里奥的身体适应的很快，再加上班伏里奥本人的积极配合，他们的前戏迅速而缠绵。帕里斯抽出手指，抬头便与班伏里奥对视，他栗色的眼睛泛着情欲的波光，但却不淫荡，好像什么都不知道，又好像对一切都很明白。帕里斯看着他，有些说不出滋味。

着迷于愉悦感的班伏里奥正等着下一步，而那人迟迟没有动作，是得他清醒了些许。他眨眨眼，撞上了帕里斯那复杂的眼神。

帕里斯架不住被拥有这样一双眼睛的主人盯着，干脆把头埋在他的脖颈，“班伏里奥，你知道我是谁吗？”

班伏里奥不解的歪歪头，回答的镇定有力：“帕里斯。”

接着帕里斯就进入了他，班伏里奥小声的咽呜。

帕里斯本来决定如果班伏里奥对今晚的荒唐事有任何的不适或怀疑他都会立刻停下，不过如此看来他是多虑了。

第一次的进入有些困难，未曾开拓过的窄小甬道紧紧的包裹着帕里斯，使他几乎窒息，但班伏里奥在耳边断断续续的呻吟诱惑着他。他小心翼翼的加快抽插的频率，不想那人比他更加心急，情不自禁的前后动了起来，帕里斯看他泛红的眼角，一下子动了情，按耐不住向上发狠顶去，班伏里奥的叫声一下子就变的滑腻起来。二人都食之味髓，情难自己的抱在一起缠绵，班伏里奥感受着体内的火热来回碾磨在一点，攀在帕里斯背上的手也愈发用力，以致划出了红痕，而这微微的疼痛使帕里斯兴奋起来，大力向上挺动腰肢，淫糜的水声和急促的呼吸声中，双双濒临着高潮的快感。帕里斯赶忙准备退出，却被班伏里奥吻住了双唇，“别走。”班伏里奥用舌尖勾勒着他的唇形，颤抖着到达顶峰，同时帕里斯一声低沉的喘息后发泄在他体内。

高潮后两个人保持着相拥的姿势亲吻，突然班伏里奥笑起来。

“你笑什么？”帕里斯看他笑自己也笑起来。

“床笫之欢是维罗纳之夜的终章。”

“这样啊…”帕里斯假装失落，“你这样诱惑我只是为了带我体验吗？”

班伏里奥握拳在他肩膀象征性的砸了一下：“你可别得了便宜还卖乖！损失最惨的是我好吗！”

帕里斯笑笑，不可置否，就着相连的姿势抱起他来，班伏里奥吓的双腿紧紧的夹住他的腰，顺便递了一个眼刀。

“总要清洗一下……你要是不想流出来的话就搂紧我。”帕里斯坏笑着，浅浅的在他的额头印下一吻。

其实浴室与卧室就几步路，但班伏里奥越是想忽视体内的性器，身体就越敏感，几步一颠又来了感觉，帕里斯也敏锐的感受到了绞紧的后穴，全身血液再次向身下涌去。

心照不宣。

然后一进汤池帕里斯就将班伏里奥压在浴池边缘，仍他的背贴着自己的胸膛，身下加快抽插的速度，每次都带出粘稠的液体，班伏里奥只能跪在水中，随着动作一次次轻哼出声。

当他们终于干净睡在床上时天就快亮了。班伏里奥早在浴室中就昏睡过去，帕里斯只得再一次抱他回床上的，不过这次醒来后的人大概不会惶恐又尴尬的逃避自己了。  
帕里斯听着班伏里奥熟睡时均匀的呼吸声，有了倦意，沉沉的睡了。

等帕里斯再次醒来时是清晨的尾巴，骄纵的太阳还未大放光芒，清新的水汽也未散尽。班伏里奥仍然均匀的呼吸着，帕里斯帮他摆好枕头，悄悄的下了床，走到阳台上通通风。

他靠在阳台的栏杆上，向远方望去，看到了成林的树木和地毯式的草坪。清晨已经有鸟儿在欢叫了，他很喜欢鸟鸣声，有些人说那很聒噪，而他认为这是那些活泼生灵的快乐。

但他总感觉附近有着粗重的喘息声，当然不是昨晚班伏里奥的那种，但的确是很沉重的呼吸。

他感到莫名的压力，转身看见班伏里奥仍在沉睡，四周都是空气，脚下是静谧的花园小路。

终于，他抬头看去，感觉心脏漏了一拍，是惊吓的那种漏。

站在楼上阳台的茂丘西奥嘴里叼着笔刷，正抱着胳膊死死的盯住他，旁边是那条金毛犬，正因为他的到来而欢快的吐舌头摇尾巴。

茂丘西奥盯着他的眼睛不带一丝情绪：“好帕里斯，我这就下来。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.班伏里奥突破了伯爵对可爱的定义。
> 
> 2.因为好久没更，所以这次特地加了荤菜。（然而骑完了自行车也好累啊。。。）
> 
> 3.我不管我心中的帕里斯就是这种坏帅坏帅的！
> 
> 4.如果图片挂了的话，全文链接走评论吧。
> 
> 5.（一如既往的）我爱班伏里奥。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

帕里斯要是知道茂丘西奥是爬阳台下来的话也就不会试图从阳台逃跑了。不过最终成功阻止他的是那只金毛犬，它快乐的从楼上跳了下来，趴在他的后背，还不忘舔舔他的脸。

“哪里跑！”茂丘西奥像是哼着什么调子从栏杆上蹦下，不过径直去找了还在睡觉的班伏里奥。

“班伏里奥兄弟！小老弟啊你怎么如此的不自爱！”

班伏里奥本来还在做梦，梦里那条金毛狗开口说了人话，大声质问着他为什么丢下它不管就和帅哥哥跑了，然后那狗突然声音一变，成了茂丘西奥，咿咿呀呀的大叫。

他吓的睁开眼，看见茂丘西奥的大脸，“啊！”的一声叫了出来。帕里斯闻声赶来，那条金毛狗仍然黏着他。

怎么这么多人？班伏里奥发了一会儿呆。

“你给我如实招来，班伏里奥。”茂丘西奥把他从床上拖起来，双手扶着他的肩膀。班伏里奥痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

“你是不是喝了我的’酒’？”茂丘西奥认真的说，“那瓶在我桌子上还剩一半的。”

“是……那个劲儿还有点大，你是不是加了料？”班伏里奥用一种古怪的眼神看着他，他不会就想问这个吧？

茂丘西奥讪讪的笑起来：“原先的酒早被我喝完了…这液体是我勾兑的，酒精加了一些水，还倒了些果汁…我不确定可不可以喝。”

“……不过没事我把我侄子给你睡了！你就偷着乐吧！”

“谢了您，我还剩半条命，现在却只想死。”

班伏里奥无奈的移开视线，对上了帕里斯窘迫的笑眼。

“好帕里斯！亲王说今天我们可以休息，晚上有外城的族人前来拜访，是个很盛大的场合，你回去打扮打扮…留我在这和班伏里奥兄弟说些悄悄话……”

帕里斯无视了班伏里奥递来的求救眼神，点点头说好，抱着狗就走了。

“傻狗！喂你饭的人在这里！”班伏里奥差点从床上摔下来。不过那人没有回头。

“帕里斯！”班伏里奥不顾形象，大喊着他的名字。

这下他停住脚步回头，静静的望着他。

“你无事的时候…我是说你很闲的时候…可以来这里找我。”

他温柔的笑着点点头。

茂丘西奥看着逐渐变粉的气氛，二话不说跑起来把帕里斯踹出了门外，回头又委屈又生气的撇嘴，

“班伏里奥！你怎么能和野男人当着我的面胡搞呢！”

班伏里奥嫌弃的看他，模仿着他的语调颇为戏剧的回答：“先生，那是因为您三心二意的！是您冷落了我在先！”这话说完他自己都恶心自己。

结果茂丘西奥站在门口不动了，眼光黯淡。

“我在你们心中就是那种喜欢胡搞的人渣吗？”

“嘛…”班伏里奥咂咂嘴，语气和缓了些，“这都是刻板印象…其实我知道你是个专一的人。”

这下茂丘西奥更着急了，连着咳嗽了起来，声音喑哑。

“你竟然这样侮辱我！”

？

“你认真的吗？茂丘西奥。你听上去就像一个失足了的姑娘。”

“我茂丘西奥怎么可能为情所困！我万千花丛中过不沾身！你怎么能污蔑我是专一的人！”

“这下我就听不懂了，你究竟希望你是哪一种…”班伏里奥下了床，开始收拾散落在地上的衣服。

看样子帕里斯走的也很匆忙，昨晚扯开的扣子都没有拾起。班伏里奥想着，把扣子包进了口袋。

茂丘西奥呆呆的看着班伏里奥小心翼翼的的动作和扬起的嘴角，轻声唤他：“班伏里奥。”

班伏里奥仰起头，眼里还有笑意。

“我不知道我还能不能信任你。”

说罢，又剧烈的弯腰咳嗽起来。

班伏里奥一时没反应过来，发现他的手捂在胸口后感觉事情有些不太对。他没再追问，急忙站起身撑住了那摇摇欲坠的人。

茂丘西奥把额头搭在他的颈窝里，粗重的喘息着。班伏里奥轻轻的梳着他的头发，把他引到床边坐下。

他突然感觉自己的脖子上有温热的液体流下。

该不会是哭了吧。

他急忙捧住他的脸，细细的观察他眼睛。那双棕色的眼睛有些迷蒙，像冒着热气的咖啡。虽然茂丘西奥的疯癫是常态，但他总是保持着敏锐与精明，这种眼神是不应该出现的。

班伏里奥像是想到了什么，微微的颤抖了起来。

“好茂丘西奥……”他用力把搭在他脸庞的发丝撩到后脑勺，让他的整个脸暴露在空气中。

“回答我，你是不是嗑了药？”

回答他的是一阵沉寂。

班伏里奥颤抖着粗暴的挽起他的袖子，看见了他胳膊上有一排密密麻麻的小针眼。显然，这不是第一次注射。

他不可置信的看着茂丘西奥，后者低着头闭上了眼睛，停了一会儿后，微微睁大了眼睛的说道：“我感了风寒，吃了点药。”

那语气故作轻松，若忽视他沙哑的嗓音和悄无声息流下的泪水，班伏里奥大概就要相信了。

“别想蒙我，好兄弟。伤寒的药粉都在我这里，你那里只有昏迷时注射用的安定剂。”

“差不多…总之都能让人安稳睡觉。”

“你知道吗？班伏里奥。亲王说他要把位置给我。”

“今晚他就要宣布…”

茂丘西奥就这样目光呆滞而空洞，一句句的说下去。听的班伏里奥的心揪了起来。

-

帕里斯回到自己的宅邸。

外城的艾斯卡勒斯…另一支族人…

近身侍卫呈上一封信，盖着艾斯卡勒斯的蜡戳。信里也没有写什么实质性的内容，无非是期待今晚好好准备之类的，帕里斯知道他们写信不会说无用之话，果然看了眼落款：你的家人。

笑话。从九岁离开冷翡翠后他的家人换了一波又一波，二十岁来维罗纳后便再也没有人主动联系过他。

“家人”一词，在常人眼中代表着温暖与平静，可在这里，这样一个淳朴的词语都被附上了复杂的暗示。

利益集团。

他仰躺在沙发上，感受着太阳穴突突的跳着。果然昨晚还是喝了太多的酒。

酒。班伏里奥。

他又想起班伏里奥。那个大男孩身上的温度。

一夜风流罢了。他安慰自己。

即使昨夜睡得极沉，但总归没超过三四个小时，他需要养精蓄锐，为今晚的博弈留点脑子。于是就这样在沙发上睡着了。

-

午夜的钟声敲响了。而班伏里奥还在路上乱窜。

谁叫他摊上茂丘西奥这个朋友。他好不容易平静了他的情绪，谁知那人吵着偏要喝热水暖身，无奈他只好出门找女仆，等回来时那人却没了影儿，留下一张字条让他午夜到酒馆接他。

说实话，要不是这里有可能碰上帕里斯，他才懒得应付茂丘西奥。

今夜仍是冷得很，寒风幽幽的渗进骨子，侵袭全身。茂丘西奥昨晚在这样的温度睡在草地上，不感了风寒才怪！

他想起茂丘西奥沙哑的喉咙和发烫的额头，不免又有些担心。

不过谁叫他自作自受，非要去招惹那位“猫王子”。偷鸡不成蚀把米，非但没调戏成功，还被人家从阳台上扔了下去。

要我就把他扔湖里。班伏里奥愤愤地想。

话说回来，茂丘西奥知道自己被选做继承人后竟然第一个去找了提伯尔特而不是回来告诉大家，这还让他有些不爽。

大家…哪有什么大家，罗密欧早就把头疯掉了，他和朱丽叶不会打算孩子打酱油后再回来吧。

班伏里奥一个人靠在围墙边，形影相吊，好不凄凉。

他拢拢衬衫的衣领，准备多扣上一个扣子，发现新扣子比布眼大后便放弃了。

无聊的四处转转，发现酒馆后面还有个暗巷。有意思，我还没去过。他抱着“找女鬼”的好奇心理，悄悄的靠近。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

再靠近点，那衣料摩擦的声音更大了，还带着点哀嚎和喘息。

该不会真的有女鬼吧。

鬼神姐姐，我对你们没有不敬。你们可千万不要整我。他默默的画了一个十字。

有个人蜷缩在那里，卷曲的黑色长发，苍白的手腕上沾满了血……

是茂丘西奥！

茂丘西奥倒在血泊之中。

“茂丘西奥！”他竭尽全力的大喊，跑上前扶起他的肩膀。

“嘶…”茂丘西奥突然开始剧烈的挣扎，闭着眼死死掐住班伏里奥的脖子。班伏里奥没有反抗，又唤了几遍他的名字，他像是认出了他的声音，放松了身体，不停的咳嗽，就像是有血卡在喉头。

班伏里奥颤抖着在他的身上乱摸一通，发现他的腹部仍往外渗着血。那伤口不大，却血流不止。

他一下子就屏住了呼吸，这个伤口他太熟悉了。就是提伯尔特捅过的地方！

刻不容缓。他抱着茂丘西奥的头埋在自己怀里，强忍泪水大声呼救。

他看到巷子口的彼得正准备登上一架马车。班伏里奥像是看到了希望，扯着嗓子喊道：“卡普莱特！我需要帮助，茂…我朋友被人偷袭了！”

“求您了！他性命未卜！把马车牵到这里来！”

远处，坐在马车上的提伯尔特撩开帘布，问道：

“怎么回事？”

“好像是蒙太古家的班伏里奥。他在呼救。”

“我去看看。”说着，提伯尔特跳下马车，疾步走向跪坐在地上的班伏里奥。

班伏里奥发现来的人是提伯尔特，竟有一丝的安心，急忙大喊“是茂丘西奥！”

提伯尔特的脸色骤然一变，跑了过去。

茂丘西奥此刻已经不省人事。

班伏里奥还没来得及解释，提伯尔特一把将茂丘西奥凌空抱了起来。可能动作幅度过大，茂丘西奥突然吐出血，染到了提伯尔特的衣服上，那平时扎眼的红色在鲜血面前不堪一击。

彼得见状严重，将马车赶到跟前。班伏里奥也进了去。

“到茂丘西奥自己的家里去！那儿最近！”班伏里奥吩咐彼得，手上忙着给茂丘西奥的伤口包扎。

“不！”提伯尔特咬牙来了句，“到我那里。”

班伏里奥停下手中的动作，睁大了眼睛，正欲开口，就被提伯尔特瞪住。

“看我干什么？…包扎！…白痴！你想把这事情闹得人尽皆知？”

班伏里奥乖乖闭上了嘴，他不是惧怕提伯尔特，但他相信提伯尔特一定不会让茂丘西奥轻易地死去。

他使出最大的劲撕开自己风衣的布料，在茂丘西奥的腰腹上缠着，每缠一道，茂丘西奥的身体就不自觉的抽搐。

“好茂丘西奥，我知道你痛…可你要忍着点！”车路颠簸，颠的班伏里奥鼻头一酸，声音哽咽。

提伯尔特一言不发，打开茂丘西奥紧闭的嘴，把手指塞了进去。班伏里奥错愕的看着他。

“你不要松了力道，包扎！我这样他不会被自己的血呛死。”

班伏里奥点点头，低下头狠心缠紧了绷布。

他看见茂丘西奥痛苦的皱着眉头，牙齿紧紧的咬住提伯尔特。

提伯尔特没有出声，但班伏里奥看见了他紧握的拳头和泛白的手指。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.啊好久不见！七夕刚过大家是不是都吃糖腻到啦！我来发个刀换换口味吧。😃
> 
> 2.很羞愧的说本人最近沉迷于JE，卢美人及林聚聚，极度快乐，欲仙欲死…
> 
> 3.剧情可能有点跳跃。这章信息量有点大。
> 
> 4.努力的寻找罗密欧与朱丽叶出现的机会。
> 
> 5.我爱班伏里奥。
> 
> 6.猜猜大boss是谁？😀


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

覆在额头的凉意开始愈发强烈起来，冰冰的，像是把什么拭去了。

茂丘西奥慢慢的睁开眼，看见朱丽叶正专注的用毛巾为他擦去额头的冷汗。班伏里奥正坐在床边的小板凳上，头枕着床睡着。

他滚了滚喉咙，张开嘴但只能发出细细的嘶哑声。

朱丽叶感觉到了他的苏醒，小心的松了一口气，欣慰的笑起来。正要回头叫沙发上的那两个人，手突然被茂丘西奥攥住了，他微微的的摇了摇头。

他需要思考。

他的记忆从被班伏里奥救起就基本断片了，不过这房间的室内陈设他太熟悉了，是提伯尔特的卧室。

提伯尔特的卧室也延续了卡普莱特家的拘束与严谨，没有额外的装饰，木制的地板和床，一个方形的书桌和一个真皮长沙发。茂丘西奥不喜欢那个沙发，因为不能皮肉接触。

此时罗密欧与提伯尔特正共享那仅有的一个沙发，两人都黑着脸分别坐在沙发的两头，最大程度的拉开距离。

他克制不然自己大笑，伤口迸裂可不是什么好事，然而在他发现身旁的班伏里奥睡着了手里还抓着个苹果后他笑出了声。

气氛本是静谧的很，这笑声和茂丘西奥平时的相比虽说是小巫见大巫，此刻在四个听众心中也足够掀起波澜了。

“你醒啦！”罗密欧扶着沙发艰难的站了起来，靠手杖慢慢前进。

“嗯。”他毫无意义的哼了声，把目光放在提伯尔特身上，在对方正要看过来时移开了视线。

提伯尔特听到后几乎是瞬间站了起来，然后定了会儿后又慢悠悠的坐下。

朱丽叶看罗密欧是在难以前进，准备起身去扶他，然而茂丘西奥又突然攥住她的手。他一言不发的盯着朱丽叶，朝提伯尔特的方向扬了扬下巴，又看了眼大门。

好在朱丽叶冰雪聪明，她点点头，起身向提伯尔特看去。

“表哥，守了一夜你也累了，你到我房间休息会吧…我的医药箱里应该有些草药，你可以敷在你手上。”

提伯尔特盯着茂丘西奥，后者偏着头，很刻意的与他错开视线。

刻意的太明显了，提伯尔特冷哼了声。

“不用了，我去彼得那里。他应该会包扎。”

茂丘西奥的眼神闪烁了一下。

提伯尔特走到门边，像是想起了什么，顿步指着班伏里奥：“班伏里奥是吧？你也去休息下吧，我记得你很会上药和绑绷带。”

“也好。这样我们四个两两换班。”朱丽叶拿走班伏里奥手中的苹果，推了推他。

班伏里奥不明所以的听了话跟着提伯尔特离开，关门的时候看见朱丽叶朝提伯尔特笑了笑。

目睹了这谜之五分钟的罗密欧感觉自己简直不能更爱朱丽叶了。她同时与两个人打着哑迷，先听从了茂丘西奥把提伯尔特支走，在言语中又不留痕迹的把他的英勇事迹表露出来，末了又与提伯尔特接应，让班伏里奥出门谈话，顺带着分了组以便更好的照顾茂丘西奥。

我的维纳斯，我的缪斯，我的雅典娜！他想去抱抱她，奈何一激动腿一抖摔在了地上。

茂丘西奥有些无奈的白了他一眼。

“罗密欧是在我们爬山的时候摔的…”

“这都不是事！好茂丘西奥，现在快告诉我昨晚的情形，我很自责没有呆在你的身边，我不应该天天出去把你丢下的！死神已经两次与你擦肩而过了，我不能再…”

“打住打住！”茂丘西奥用胳膊在胸前摆了个“X”，抬起了胳膊又扯到腹部的伤口，痛的一颤。

“你情感泛滥也要有个限度！你想我一个伤员还要安慰你吗！”

朱丽叶扯开了被子，看他光裸上身的伤口，那里用干净的绷带缠的紧紧的。

“这个位置…”罗密欧愣了一下，不太敢说出自己的结论。

“不可能。”茂丘西奥吸吸鼻子，截住了他还没说出声的的话。

“真狠。”茂丘西奥自嘲般的笑笑，

“而且急不可耐，一晚上的快活时间都不愿给我。”

-

班伏里奥跟着提伯尔特东走西转的，进杂物室拿了医药箱后又到了一间小屋子。

这里采光不好，也没几个窗户，但是很干净，有床和桌椅。

提伯尔特伸出手，示意班伏里奥开始上药。

这副大爷姿态是怎么回事？班伏里奥虽是好性子，可也不是伺候人的主，但念及提伯尔特昨晚的英勇表现，他还是噤了声。

说到英勇表现，提伯尔特缜密的思维和安排严谨的令人害怕，他轻车熟路的剪开茂丘西奥的衣服，从抽屉拿出酒精消毒，上好止血的药物再让班伏里奥缠好绷带。班伏里奥本想叫医生前来治疗，被提伯尔特呵止住了，后来他又试图为茂丘西奥打安定剂镇痛，又被呵止住，茂丘西奥最后根本不是自然睡眠，完全是痛昏了过去。

而全程的提伯尔特看上去都无比冷静，严丝合缝，就像一切计划好的一样那样熟练。

“总之我还要谢谢你，提伯尔特。没有你我真不知昨晚会发生什么。”

回答他的是沉默。过了半晌，他才缓缓开口：

“不用。你们接下来怎么办？”

“让他好好养着伤。我再去抓凶手…”

“你知道他是继承人吧。”这是个陈述句。这事目前还没有公开，显然是茂丘西奥提前告诉了他。班伏里奥把碘酒涂在他的关节上，没出声。

“你觉得我们有能力把他藏起来？”

班伏里奥停下手中的活，想了想道：“那等下我去趟艾斯卡勒斯家，直接寻求帮助。他们的权利手段比我们都更多。”他看提伯尔特没什么反应，以为是默认了他的计划。

“我下午就去。”

谁知话音刚落，提伯尔特怒拍桌子，冷冷的说道：“这难道不是打草惊蛇吗！你以为我为什么不去请医生？那些医生都拿了艾斯卡勒斯的好处，病人是生是死根本就不掌握在自己手中。”

班伏里奥也有些恼：“那你说怎么办？你能瞒住吗？而且真相出来之前任何人都有嫌疑！”

“…你去艾斯卡勒斯家探探口风。茂丘西奥现在的情况只有我们四个人知道。”

班伏里奥打完结，略带敌意的看着他：“你这样计划的滴水不漏固然是好。可如此我岂不是成了你的棋子？”

提伯尔特看绷带缠好，也不再多说，开始收拾药品。

班伏里奥看他这样不言不语的，疑心更重，当即起身便要离开。

“你和帕里斯挺近的吧。”

提伯尔特在他身后冷不防的来了一句。

一句“与你何干”还没说出口，提伯尔特又发话了：

“你衬衫的前两粒扣子挺好看的。是艾斯卡勒斯的款式。”

班伏里奥心里咯噔一下，他的确把帕里斯散落的扣子缝在了自己的衬衫上，但那只是做工精良的扣子，并没有额外的家族纹章，他没想到提伯尔特对艾斯卡勒斯的服装也如此了解。

“你别和他走的太近，诚心之言。”

班伏里奥咬了咬嘴唇离开了。

他先回了家，洗了个澡让自己身上没有太重的药水味，继续穿着上午的衬衣，向艾斯卡勒斯的宅邸走去。

他仍从花园进入，看着帕里斯书房的窗户开着便悄悄的翻了进去。

帕里斯不在书房，但这里有他身上淡淡的味道…和女人浓浓的脂粉味。

他顺着那香气看向沙发边，上面好像有什么。

他走进一瞧，愣住了。是他送给帕里斯的胸针。

不言而喻。脑子里响起了茂丘西奥曾说的话：“他三句话就能让那些夫人脱下裙子。”

可这也太心急了些。连别在衣服上的装饰都能扯下来。

你不也把他的扣子扯掉了么？你与她们都一样啊。或者大家都一样，你不也经常找些美娇娘共度良宵吗？

他努力理解他，但还是有些酸。

“班伏里奥？”

背后响起熟悉的声音，班伏里奥有些慌乱的转了过去应声。

“这两天事情比较多，我大概也没法陪你出去喝酒了…”他依然是一身白色，但是没有穿风衣，只是白衬衫白裤子白鞋子。

帕里斯没有问他为什么来，也没有表现的很惊讶，只是随手解开了两粒扣子，十分自然的向班伏里奥的方向走去。

班伏里奥看他笑眯眯的，竟是不敢乱动了。他呼吸一滞，便被帕里斯从背后拥住。

“难为你翻窗进来了。”热气吐在耳边，班伏里奥的耳尖一如既往的红了。

“帕里斯…”他艰难的开口。

“茂丘西奥被选作亲王继承人了，你知道么？”

班伏里奥吞了吞口水：“我不知道。”

帕里斯的眼神一闪，稍稍收紧了搂住班伏里奥腰的胳膊，将嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上，缓缓的又道：“我们还没有向外界公布，不过我以为他会提前告诉你。”

班伏里奥没有吭声，手指绞起来，他突然想啃指甲。

帕里斯看他心不在焉，浅浅的在他脖子上印了个吻便松开了他。

“怎么了？”他把他转了个圈，好让两人面对面，“你来有何事呢？”

班伏里奥眼神躲闪，他天生就不适合做试探的间谍。小时候他们三个人闯了祸，蒙太古夫人每次都只找班伏里奥对峙，即使他不想出卖队友，但一些小动作还是会使真相败露。

班伏里奥暗暗的深吸一口气，努力摆出一个自认为很正常的笑容：“我找不到茂丘西奥…他不在这里吗？”

帕里斯垂了垂眼眸，叹了口气。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.开始剧情线了。。。
> 
> 2.朱丽叶是天使！
> 
> 3.对不起班班我不是想黑你但是斗智商你真的不一定搞得过那些人精。
> 
> 4.（daily routine）我爱班伏里奥。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文底有一些疑问，大家不要略过啊！

十

帕里斯叹了口气，把手搭在班伏里奥的头上，安抚似的顺顺。

“你不要太激动。我实话告诉你吧……茂丘西奥被暗算了。”

班伏里奥微微一怔，便感觉被帕里斯搂的更紧了些。他暗暗咽了口唾沫，抽了口气，琢磨着要如何开口。

“别担心。”帕里斯接了话茬，这让班伏里奥松了口气，毕竟自己说的多错的多，“已经接到可靠消息，他目前在卡普莱特家。”

可靠消息？班伏里奥愣了下，茂丘西奥倒在了酒馆后的暗巷，他四处看了没有人在，他们把他带回卡普莱特家也是走的暗门，连守卫都没有，朱丽叶是提伯尔特去储物室拿绷带时撞见的，除此之外不应该有更多的人知道。

帕里斯看他还在发呆，吻了吻他的金色发旋：“我们已经出动了。”接着看见怀里的人缩小了瞳孔。

“你放心，只要昨晚接触过茂丘西奥的人，一律抓捕。”

班伏里奥两耳嗡嗡作响，甚至挪动不了身子，任由帕里斯把一些重量压在自己肩上。

帕里斯当然发现今天的班伏里奥不太对劲，牵起他的手，把那汗湿的手贴在自己的胸口，柔声说道：“班伏里奥，你今天有些憔悴。在这里睡一会吧。”

班伏里奥被这一系列的温柔举动弄得不知所措，再加上持续的紧张，现在也困倦了。只记得自己抓紧了帕里斯的衣服请求他带自己去看茂丘西奥，然后眼前一黑，便昏过去。

-

彼得是第一个发现事情不对劲的人。

他抱着提伯尔特的衣服往晾衣院走，隐约听见远处的喧哗声。他知道不该多管闲事，正欲悄悄离开，却听见了他们叫了提伯尔特的名字。

于是他下意识站住脚，躲到树后，远远的观望。看见不少穿着阔气的陌生面孔，断不是自家的人，不过领头的那个又有些眼熟…是亲王的贴身侍卫！

竟然是艾斯卡勒斯的人！昨晚他们又救了茂丘西奥，果然惹上了麻烦。

其实他完全插不上手，但他还是忍不住去找提伯尔特。

-

罗密欧为了证明自己，自告奋勇的照顾茂丘西奥。

然后就被拒绝了。茂丘西奥看他一瘸一拐的怂样子，戏谑的问他能不能自理。罗密欧虽不是什么勇猛精壮，但怎么说也是英俊潇洒，岂能受此大辱。当即把水果篮里的一根香蕉徒手分成了三块儿。是那种用一根手指从尖端开始剥，螺旋着垂直向下，最后分成三根的完美手法。

朱丽叶疑惑的心道：“这有什么好显摆的？”但她还是给了罗密欧一个微笑。

有朱丽叶的微笑就可以了，茂丘西奥的白眼他才看不到。

罗密欧看着茂丘西奥若有所思的吃着，正想问个究竟，结果被突然响起的叩门声打断。

这是提伯尔特的房间，三人心知肚明，他们不会知道是谁在敲门，但他们一定知道不是谁。而此刻不是提伯尔特就意味着危险。

茂丘西奥递给罗密欧一个眼色，自己躺下向被窝里滑，佯装睡着似的眯起眼睛，朱丽叶也配合的帮他整理枕头，手伸到了枕头之下。

“何事？”朱丽叶按住了罗密欧的手，示意他不要动。

外面没有回答，而是“砰”的一声撞开了门。一小队人站在门口，直直的盯住了床边的三个人。

“是茂丘西奥。”

这声音不大不小，故意让他们听到，也有意不让更多人听到。

领头的打了个手势，跟班便向前冲去，将他们围了起来。

“站住！”罗密欧艰难站起身，胳膊挡在茂丘西奥前，眼神凌厉，“你们有什么权利带他走！”

然后他就被踹倒了。他那摇摇晃晃的身子暴露了他腿上的伤，那些人抓住了这个弱点，一阵钻心的疼痛后腿一软就倒下了。

茂丘西奥也无暇装睡，半起身垫住罗密欧。那些人拿着长剑，看见茂丘西奥后反而面露怯色。

茂丘西奥看他们大概是冲着自己来，也稍稍有些筹码，想着编借口先保住罗密欧与朱丽叶再说。

可谁知他被人揪住了衣领向后拽去，那力道不大，但很突然，等他反应过来，一把匕首就贴在了脖子上。

朱丽叶！

“朱丽叶你做什么！”茂丘西奥看着那白晃晃的刀子，小声惊呼。

朱丽叶没有回答他，也没有回应罗密欧的眼神，朗声说道：

“你们的大少爷在我这里，我猜他出了差池你们也活不了吧？”

她扫视了四周，发现这些人的神色确实不再跋扈，顿了顿继续道：

“我们也不想要挟你们什么。第一，为私闯卡普莱特家道歉。第二，给我们客人的礼遇，有什么事，让你们的主人来。”

“蒙太古夫人*，”有个人开了口，“我们是艾斯卡勒斯的士兵，只是想带回受了伤的茂丘西奥。我知道您的丈夫与他也是挚交，你们也不希望他有闪失的。”

这话的言下之意可不就是嘲笑朱丽叶根本没有胆量伤害茂丘西奥吗。罗密欧在一旁吃瓜，心道你们可太小瞧了我的妻子，她疯起来连自己都敢捅。

“不瞒诸位，我这条腿就是我妻子打断的……我不听她话出去鬼混，她逼急了就…”罗密欧换上笑脸，微微缓了缓气氛。

“我当然不会杀死茂丘西奥，但万一手一偏划到哪里我可保不准。”她定了定神，“我父亲再怎么说也是个伯爵，到时候最惨的你们猜是谁？”

带队侍卫看她一副拼了命的样子，当真被唬住了。谁都知道老卡普来特爱女如玉，加上罗密欧剑法了得，这次是他们运气好正巧他腿断了，要不然单打独斗自己还真的不好脱身。

他只好赔个笑脸，好声好气的道歉 ，再“请”他们到艾斯卡勒斯家坐坐。

“你的匕首是哪来的？”茂丘西奥坐上马车后问道。

“我表哥的习惯。”朱丽叶小心的把匕首从茂丘西奥脖子上移开，然后藏进衣服里，“用来防身。”

等他们到了目的地，看见了帕里斯。他摆出应酬时的假笑，指派人引请他们三人。茂丘西奥立刻被送到医疗室，而罗密欧与朱丽叶被拦下询问。

帕里斯有特殊的审讯技巧。

一副好皮囊，一张笑脸，一个温声的嗓子。

就够了。

他知道朱丽叶是个聪明女孩，她像是吃定了他不敢他们，说话真诚也大胆些。

昨晚罗密欧心血来潮拉着朱丽叶去爬山，说是要作维罗纳第一个看到日出的人。说走就走，罗密欧还拿上了心爱的登山杖。结果上山途中踩到了一块松了的山石，于是滚了下去。腿虽说没断，但扭的确实很厉害。朱丽叶差点就要哭着把他背下去了。

二人跌跌撞撞回到家都快下半夜了，朱丽叶不肯休息，说去找绷带把罗密欧的腿固定下。她端着蜡烛在黑暗中慢走，结果到储物室，看到自家表哥在翻什么，黑暗里看不到他的神情，但能闻到他身上的血腥气。她灵巧的靠近，一下子跳上他的背，撒娇似的大喊：“表哥你吓到我了！”，并威胁说不告诉她她就不下来，最后提伯尔特只得交代了所有。

“提伯尔特交代了什么？”帕里斯对于这种半天不说重点的躲避方式很是不满。

“表哥就简单的说了点，说班伏里奥在路上看见茂丘西奥受了伤于是把他就起了啊…”

帕里斯稍稍皱了下眉头。

罗密欧暗叫不好。这下岂不是透露了更多信息，原本双方都看不见，如今他们给了帕里斯光，而自己还蒙着黑布。

被卖了的班伏里奥醒来了，在一张有些熟悉的大床。

他当然熟悉了，他曾经在这里醒过一次，不过那时他身边没有人。

这次可不一样了，帕里斯坐在他旁边看书，在同一个被窝里。

“咳…”他下意识叫了一声，并成功获得了身边人的注意。

“几点了？”他尴尬的揉揉眼睛。

“十点。”帕里斯放下书，躺下去搂他的腰，“你这一觉睡的，大概今晚也不困了吧。”

班伏里奥眨眨眼睛，突然想起了昏睡前说过的话。

“茂丘西奥！他回来了？”

“嗯。”帕里斯松开他，撑着脑袋侧卧在床上，“他很好，能吃能喝。不过需要静养。”

“还有，”帕里斯眯了眯眼睛，“下午罗密欧与朱丽叶也来了，找到茂丘西奥时，他们正在旁边。”

班伏里奥眼神飘忽，没再说话。

“不过他们现在回去了，帮忙照顾了茂丘西奥那么长时间，也挺累的。”帕里斯重新搂住了班伏里奥，把头埋到他的胸口，纤长的手指上下摩挲着他。

班伏里奥一下子惊的坐起来，看到帕里斯不解的目光后，结结巴巴道：“我…我饿了。”

“猜到了。”帕里斯笑起来，翻身下床拽起班伏里奥。

班伏里奥发现自己穿着艾斯卡勒斯家的睡衣，还很有可能是帕里斯的，一套白。

“你个子不高，肩还不窄。”帕里斯笑着拍拍他，牵着他的手到了外厅。那张插着蜡烛的长桌上，摆上了晚餐。

好像是两份…

班伏里奥惊讶的指着两套餐具，说不出话来。

“对。我们一起。”帕里斯吻了吻他的指尖。

“不对啊，帕里斯。”班伏里奥刚叉上一块肉，突然想到有些不对。

“我怎么睡过去的？”

帕里斯没隐瞒他，道：“实话说，书房里的香气有很强的催眠功效…”

“那是女人的脂粉味。”班伏里奥毫不犹豫的打断他。

“是的……最近来了很多的亲人，都要来我的书房坐坐的…”他撞上了班伏里奥依然怀疑的眼神，只好继续，“你知道，我也是很受欢迎的……”

“知道了。”他干巴巴的回了句。心里有些宽慰，至少不是帕里斯主动的，美人在怀有点逾矩也是正常的。

心结解开了些，自然就开心些。因此当帕里斯吻上他时他毫不犹豫的把舌头伸进那个红酒味的口腔。

“我看你很有精神啊。”一个湿漉漉的亲吻后，帕里斯抵着他的额头，嘴唇贴着他的鼻尖。

班伏里奥也不掩饰自己的欲望，双手挂在他的脖子上，贴了上去，笑道：

“你试试。”

班伏里奥再次醒来时已是清晨，生物钟再次恢复正常。帕里斯又不在身边，不过留了张条子，写着早餐和茂丘西奥的位置。

纸条下压着一套衣服，衣服上又别了一张纸条：穿着这身你在这里走动会更方便些。

衣服还比较合身，他想会不会是茂丘西奥不穿剩下的。

虽然都住在一个大庄园里，但帕里斯的宅邸是独立的。而茂丘西奥和亲王在令一套房子里。

班伏里奥打赌他从帕里斯卧室出来时大厅里至少有三位女士瞥了他一眼，友好和不友好的。

他假装没有看见，绕到人迹稀疏的小路后才敢大步走起。

他绕了老半天，终于找到茂丘西奥的房间，他敲了敲门，里面没有回应。

长廊静悄悄的，他也不好大喊破坏安静，只能慢慢的推开一个缝隙。

瞬间一把水果刀钉在了他耳边，突然又没有声息。

“你吓我干什么啊！”茂丘西奥大喊道，他的头发乱糟糟的，遮住了眼睛。

谁吓谁你说清楚好嘛！我差点命都没了！班伏里奥腹诽道，出了一身冷汗。

“你是猴子派来的救兵吗？”茂丘西奥围着他上下打量了一圈，“你的衣服挺好看啊。”

“提伯尔特让我来的。说是打探一下口风，可没想到我前脚刚走你后脚就被找到了。”班伏里奥看了眼他的腹部已经换上了干净的绷带，他放松下来，在茂丘西奥这个颇为华丽的房间走动，来到窗边，那里视野很好，可以看到阿尔卑斯山。

他往楼下扫了一眼，突然变了脸色。

“茂丘西奥！…茂丘西奥”他急忙的唤着他的名字，

“是提伯尔特！他被抓了！”

楼下那个乱糟糟的人头发，衣服上还沾了血迹。身边是拿着剑的士兵。

tbc? 

*朱丽叶嫁给了罗密欧是不是要随夫姓？然而叫她“蒙太古夫人”总感觉怪怪的。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.班班还不知道帕里斯已经知道他知道了。（什么乱七八糟的）
> 
> 2.关于姓氏的问题：
> 
> 原著中第三幕：
> 
> 凯普莱特夫人：提伯尔特，我的侄儿！啊！我哥哥的孩子！
> 
> 因此提伯尔特是朱丽叶的表哥，也就是说提伯尔特父亲的姓氏应该是朱丽叶母亲家族的姓氏，除非卡普莱特家的人都是自产自销，不然理论上提伯尔特不应该姓卡普莱特。。。
> 
> 3.关于班伏里奥的身世问题：
> 
> 其实原著中他的身份设置就是：蒙太古之侄  
> （相比于提伯尔特的设定：卡普莱特夫人之内侄）
> 
> 然而法罗朱班班的歌曲comment lui dire中又有：
> 
> 在街上过活，没有父母的我
> 
> 所以班班的父母均去世了吗。可为何又是在“街上过活的我”？只是戏剧的歌词吗？
> 
> 4.关于人物性格。
> 
> 我个人最难把握的人物其实是
> 
> 罗密欧和班伏里奥
> 
> 尤其是罗密欧，他到底是个什么神奇的宝藏男孩？
> 
> 但我个人不喜欢傻白甜性格的人物，所以不晓得罗密欧与朱丽叶有没有被我过度刻画了。
> 
> 5.以上，欢迎大家讨论！！
> 
> 6.（继续）我爱班伏里奥。


	11. Chapter 11

(十一)

罗密欧与朱丽叶回了蒙太古家，因为罗密欧真的受不住大表哥用看残废人的眼神看自己。

第二天早上，当罗密欧正在系风衣上的蓝丝巾时，鲍尔萨泽没敲门就闯了进来。好在朱丽叶早已穿戴整齐，只是看着镜子里突然多了一个人吓了一跳。

罗密欧向鲍尔萨泽撇撇嘴，道：“我的好朋友，你这样莽撞，怕是惊到了我的爱人！”

鲍尔萨泽一下子就急了，说个话开始结巴：“少…少爷！出大事了！街…街坊邻居…都说……”

“嗯？”朱丽叶放下手中的梳子，盯着镜子里的鲍尔萨泽。

“那个提伯尔特！他…他…”鲍尔萨泽看见朱丽叶盯着自己，一下子更紧张了。

“你快讲！我没有耐心。”

“少爷…提伯尔特因为谋杀茂丘西奥被抓了起来！茂丘西奥！他是亲王的继位人！”

半晌，朱丽叶才回过神，她跑上前抓住鲍尔萨泽的衣摆，开口声音有些发抖：“快快！给我准备马车！快…”

“别怕，朱丽叶！没事！”罗密欧接住了她，把她拥进怀里，亲吻她金色的发旋。

-

“他们凭什么抓捕提伯尔特？”班伏里奥在屋里踱来踱去，茂丘西奥瘫在床上，眼珠随他的身影一摆一摆。

“凭什么？”茂丘西奥嗤笑一声，“天真的班伏里奥啊。这可是艾斯卡勒斯，是权力的象征。”

“换句话说，他们想抓谁就抓谁。”

他想坐起来，腹部疼得却使他浑身脱力。回来后艾斯卡勒斯的医师换了他的药，据说不损伤大脑，但伤口会定期剧痛。

茂丘西奥蜷缩在灰色的床单上，手又不敢触碰伤口，只得把指甲掐入肉里。班伏里奥看他脸色苍白，嘴唇失了血色，心急如焚，一时不知该怎办，只好先蹲下帮他抹掉了额头的冷汗。

“他们多半是把我的伤算到了提伯尔特身上。哼…好一个替死鬼！”

“需要我去找帕里斯吗？”班伏里奥不假思索道。

茂丘西奥听到那个名字后一个激灵，手贴上班伏里奥的脸颊：“好班伏里奥，实话告诉我，你是不是喜欢他。”

班伏里奥犯了难。说不喜欢肯定没人信。跟他先是莫名其妙的睡了一晚，再是各种巧合的相遇，又是真睡了好几晚…他自己都不知道是何时开始的。是喝酒的那次？还是昨晚他等了自己的晚餐？他还把人家的扣子缝在了自己衣服上……太丢人了。班伏里奥闭上眼睛，暗自诘问自己都做了什么暧昧的事。可要真说喜欢……

“你们的相遇都带着巧合性，你注意到了么？”

茂丘西奥一语点破了他的疑惑，本来还想继续说下去，但看到班伏里奥的脸色很难看，也就住了口，转移了话题。

“他还审问了罗密欧与朱丽叶，不过没什么事，他放过了他们。”

班伏里奥惊讶的看向他，一脸茫然。

“喂，你别告诉我你什么也不知道…你昨天下午来着干嘛来的！睡觉吗！”

班伏里奥只好如实招来。

-

班伏里奥贸然推开书房门时心虚了一下，但想到帕里斯的“行径”决定还是不要管那么多了。

果然，帕里斯坐在书桌前，身旁的一个女子正伏在他肩头。闻声，两人一齐转过头。

那小姐当真是美丽。棕发红唇，眼角还稍稍挑起。如果朱丽叶是满分十分，她能得九分。

“那个…不好意思哈我走错了…”他回想着茂丘西奥教他的愧疚表情，绘声绘色的模仿着。

“没事。班伏里奥，介绍一下，这是我堂妹，小黛。”

哦。原来是堂妹。果然五官轮廓有些相像，尤其是那双眼睛，一样的勾人。

班伏里奥勉强笑着挥了挥手，算是打了招呼。

“帕里斯，我刚才……”

“班伏里奥，”男人温声打断了他，“我有些要紧事，你回我房间等我好吗？我尽量快点回去。”

这幅温柔模样，班伏里奥怎还能厚脸皮的纠缠，只得讪讪的笑着走了出去。

女孩的眼睛一直等他关上门才收回来，纤细的手指戳着帕里斯上臂肌肉怪嗔道：“ ’回我房间’！我还从没见过你让谁进你的房间！”

帕里斯笑笑，不置可否。

“听讲那位夫人昨晚可生气了呢！她豁出去在你面前卖弄妩媚，又是装醉又是撒泼，你却斯斯文文的把人家送回去，还请了医生来。这是诚心让她下不来台啊！”

她看帕里斯仍是不理睬，便把话题引回来：“你就这样放他走了，他万一偷听可怎么办？哥——”

帕里斯面不改色，脱口而出：“你以为谁都和你们一样下三滥？班伏里奥是个善良的人，对这些争斗不感兴趣。”

正在门外偷听到这句话时班伏里奥差点没摔倒。太蠢了！他上下滚了滚喉结，亏的帕里斯还这样相信你！瞧瞧你自己在干什么！

于是良心受到了谴责的班伏里奥爬起来就跑了。

“等等……班伏里奥？”女孩卡了一下，突然意识到什么，急忙从口袋里掏出一张纸，随即惊讶的抬头。

“第三个人？”

“是。”

她狠狠锤了帕里斯一拳：“你知道你还让他这样乱跑！他应该在地牢里！”

女孩手劲儿不小，帕里斯闷哼了声，但没说话。

“你还在这装！他是证人你知道吗！计划就差一步，你想前功尽弃吗？”

帕里斯微微一怔，他知道班伏里奥是那晚在场的第三个人，是第一个目击者，是能证明提伯尔特的清白的人，理应不能留……但他实在不愿意把他卷入，善良的人只是救了自己的好朋友，不应受如此对待。

如是想着，帕里斯清了清嗓子：“我想保他。”

黛丝被他这种极其危险又任性的言论惊到了，正欲还口教训一下这个脱掉的靶子，被帕里斯一连串的话打断了。

“我把他归到我们的队伍来，他穿着白服装，我将他与他的好友隔开了，他在这里走动也不会有什么影响，反而能从茂丘西奥那里获得更多的信息……他现在看似自由，实际上是在软禁。”

“哈！你才那个天真的大男孩吧？”女孩尖锐的反驳道，“别自欺欺人了。他与茂丘西奥接触，又与你接触，你以为是为了谁？”

“你说他无心家族斗争，那他在这节骨眼跑过来干什么？只为了和你促膝长谈？看样子你们已经睡上了同一张床了吧，那又怎会跑错了门？他样子也温和谦虚，大概也是个少爷吧，竟会不知道敲门的礼数？………这样的疑点太多了帕里斯，你如此相信他，但他是不是相信你？”

没错，疑点太多了。帕里斯无力的想。从昨天下午班伏里奥翻进自己书房时，一切就乱了。班伏里奥的行为逻辑断断续续，总像是带着目的，因此才会东一头西一头的混乱。他本怀着希望认为他来找自己，而一开口的谎言就出卖了他。

“小黛…”他艰难的发出声音，“你果真是我肚子的蛔虫。”

-

帕里斯的确很快就回来了，只是面露倦容，班伏里奥以为他在妹妹那里吃了瘪，好笑的上前拍拍他：“没事。小姑娘就得哄，你陪她闹一会儿，她就安分了。”

谁知帕里斯一把攥紧他的手腕，不由分说的把他往怀里带。班伏里奥因为偷听到了点，也知道帕里斯对他并非只是利用，毫无抵抗的就被他圈住。

“茂丘西奥恢复的怎么样？”

“啊，他好多了。”

帕里斯听罢，又是叹了口气，班伏里奥说的话漏洞百出，他真的不适合作探消息的那个人。

班伏里奥看他半天没有动静，开始隐隐的不安，决定还是先下手为强。

“帕里斯，我早上看见提伯尔特被抓了。”

“嗯。”

“他为什么被抓？”

“以谋杀茂丘西奥为名。”

“一定不会的！”他挣脱了帕里斯，大声叫道，“提伯尔特虽然很凶，和茂丘西奥关系也很差，但他不至于去用那样卑鄙的方式伤害他！”

帕里斯盯着班伏里奥瞧了会儿，缓缓道：“嗯。我相信你可以为他作证。”

班伏里奥一僵，眼神躲闪。语势微弱下来。帕里斯看他那心虚的样子，突然有些心寒。他曾欣喜的以为班伏里奥是他生命里那片澄澈的水，如今却发现这干净的水也是要入海的。

“你救了茂丘西奥，你的证词非常有用。”

你就不能不插手这件事么。

“其实我早知道了，但我一直不愿相信你在骗我。”

这浑水你蹚不得，你快回家去，做那个快乐的青年。

“那你…你要把我怎么办？”班伏里奥低头沉思了片刻，暴露是迟早的事，但他不明白谁在场有什么重要的。

“我本想把你留在身边。但你不会愿意被我利用的吧。”

“…不会。”

回答的倒是斩钉截铁。

“你不能挽回什么，但是可以使局势混乱。班伏里奥，你可能会被关起来。”

你若是愿意求我，愿意道歉，我就一定保你。

班伏里奥暴脾气终于冲上来，他提高了音量：“关起来？伯爵，请问您有什么权利把我关起来？提伯尔特和我是救了人，我不敲诈而你们反倒来讹我？”

“我还是不明白，这有什么难懂的？我救了你，你不应该是感谢吗？这乱七八糟一连串的事都是怎么搞的！”

帕里斯听他刻薄的话，愧疚感涌上心头，他能怎么说？告诉他真相他只会更加激动，眼下多说就多错，还是让他安静比较稳妥。他走上前去，试图去摸摸他的头安抚他，手刚悬到半空便一把被班伏里奥打开了，班伏里奥后退一步，警惕的看着他。

也许我不适合和人亲近。

班伏里奥永远也听不到帕里斯的这些心声了，只是远远的怒视着那人略带受伤的眼睛。

“那你准备一下，明早他们就会来。”

说罢，帕里斯就头也不回的离开了房间。他想静静，去了外面的花园，并在冰冰的霜草上躺了一夜。

-

第二天上午，小黛就带着人押着他走了，士兵还比较讲礼貌，愿意等班伏里奥换好体面的衣服。

“里面还有个伴，叫提伯尔特，你们应该认识。”

“啊是的。”

小黛从上到下扫了他一眼，道：“我不知道帕里斯怎么回事，提伯尔特可比你辣多了。”

班伏里奥：？

那女孩自顾自的说着：“我们去抓他的时候，他自愿挨一顿打加上配合调查来换取他仆人的自由…我检查他伤口的时候顺便摸了一把，他身上挺结实。帕里斯为什么不喜欢那样的？”

“算了。也许他喜欢纯良的。”她叹了口气，没再说话。

班伏里奥没有受到粗暴对待，就是被扯着胳膊横穿了宅子。他被带到监狱“区”——很大一片的牢房。他不知道艾斯卡勒斯的机关如此全面，甚至设置在了自己家。

“狱警一天两班，你别想着耍花招。”小黛在门口如是讲道，再没有送他进去了。

当班伏里奥被推进牢房时，提伯尔特静静的看着他，盯得他浑身发毛。

“好久不见啊……我俩还挺有缘的，总分到一起……”班伏里奥勉强的扯了扯嘴角，希望自己看上去还好，还是一个幽默的班伏里奥。

提伯尔特微微的做了个表情。是的，在班伏里奥眼中就是一个表情，就是看不出来是什么情绪，但是五官的确抽动了一下的那种。他眼中这种细微的情感表达太隐蔽，反而像一个大型食肉猫科动物向他挥爪子。他打了个寒战，尽量表现的从容些，内心挣扎了一下后他镇定的在他身边坐下。

他悄悄的打量着提伯尔特，他消瘦了不少，但精神看上去还可以。他轻轻问了一句：“你知道我们为什么被关吗？”

这下提伯尔特笑得就比较明显了，还露出了两颗虎牙。班伏里奥看他那虎牙内心暗暗的笑了笑：像小孩一样。

“艾斯卡勒斯，想关就关了。”

班伏里奥对这个回答非常不满，为什么人人都这样说，还有没有求知和反叛精神了？

他正要开口问个明白，典狱长嗞着嘴走过来，用一种既惋惜又幸灾乐祸的语气对他们说：“可怜的提伯尔特！老卡普来特过来请罪了，说已经下令将你驱逐出卡普莱特家。”

提伯尔特低头嘲弄的一笑，道：“谢谢您！报纸先生。卡普莱特…他总算是找到个机会了。”

那人本意是羞辱一下这个维罗纳的暴戾小仔，可看他毫无波动，便继续说下去：“你妹妹朱丽叶可是在家哭的不行，以泪洗面了。罗密欧那小子几次想进来看看你都被挡了回去…倒便宜了你，这么多人为你操着心呢！”

果不其然，这下提伯尔特的脸色开始阴沉，不过仍是没有搭话。

班伏里奥看这人是个信息来源，开口问道：“大伯，请问我们为什么关起来啊？”

那人被这问题逗乐了：“小青年，你们可是犯了谋杀罪，罪名成立后可是要斩首的。”

-

帕里斯一大早被请去茂丘西奥的房间。他推开门，茂丘西奥抱着胳膊，正目不转睛的盯着他。

“谋杀罪…你可真狠，帕里斯，不愧是你啊，还真是没有底线，这样荒唐的嫁祸…”

“茂丘西奥。”帕里斯冷冰冰的打断了他，眼神复杂，“我有底线，并且，这不是嫁祸。”

“这是自保，这就是我的底线。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.继续乖乖的走剧情。
> 
> 2.帕里斯只是很敏锐，他没那么可怕的。😂
> 
> 3.鲍尔萨泽是原著里罗密欧的仆人。
> 
> 4.小黛是一个路人，不影响任何走向。
> 
> 5.班伏里奥是我爱人。（咦）


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

茂丘西奥抱着一个包裹若有所思。

罗密欧站在他对面，看他一直把包裹捂在怀里，有些担心里面的奶酪会被他的体温烫化。

班伏里奥喜欢吃乳制品，茂丘西奥对任何有奶香味的东西都避而远之，而罗密欧对这些照单全收。从前亚伯拉罕从集市回来后，三个小男孩便把自己分到的点心混在一起，重新分配，每每茂丘西奥和班伏里奥谈不拢时，罗密欧就顺手揽进自己的包里。久而久之，他们终于发现了彼此都是乌鸦，罗密欧才是真正的狐狸后，一起把他打了一顿。

眼下，班伏里奥被关着，大概连牛奶都碰不到。他今天到这里是跟随父亲向亲王请求公正裁决，释放班伏里奥。临走前朱丽叶做了个包裹，在里面装了些班伏里奥和提伯尔特的生活用品。罗密欧默默的从自己的零食库中把最爱的皮亚琴察奶酪贡献出来，虽是万般不舍，可想到班伏里奥兄弟惨兮兮的样子，咬了咬牙忍痛割爱。

艾斯卡勒斯家的看守愈发严密，只有跟随父亲才能允许进来。可消息却传的很快，茂丘西奥不可置信的看着他，发现内外的消息几乎是同时传播的。

不应该啊。他明明记得亲王宣布他成为继承人时消息是封锁的。而现在舆论导向千奇百怪，各种版本都有。

“比较主流的是阴谋论，每个维罗纳人都知道班伏里奥是个老好人，谋杀这种罪名简直是太扯。所以一定是凶手有意嫁祸到蒙太古和卡普莱特身上。”

“当然也有些更扯的，什么被人胁迫，为情所困，连吉普赛的巫术都被人怀疑…”

看样子这件事，已经是闹的沸沸扬扬了。茂丘西奥真有点累，他不希望这件事发酵，就当自己被流氓打了一顿不就好了？现在那帮人高调的好像自己死了才好。

说起来，他死了，谁最开心？

“这是自保。”

帕里斯的话响起来，他怔了怔，好似黑暗中的人看到了隐约的一丝光明。

他沉下来思考，突然胸口闷闷的，胃一刺一刺的痛，好像内脏都搅了起来。他痛的抽了一口气，揪紧了包裹的布料。

罗密欧看他变本加厉的压住包裹，实在忍不住，走上前拯救他的心爱奶酪，可看见茂丘西奥猛地往后的一退。

没办法。茂丘西奥心道。他也不知道为什么在罗密欧面前放不开，他能在难过时钻进班伏里奥的怀里，在痛的冒冷汗时咬住提伯尔特的肩膀，可他就是不会在罗密欧面前示弱，哪怕一点点。茂丘西奥是个放肆又无礼的人，连他自己也这样认为，可他却不会对罗密欧动手动脚，还时时揣摩罗密欧的心思，对此他也是很不解。

“好茂丘西奥，我只是想把包裹拿过来，你这么用力，里面的东西可能会碎。”

语毕，茂丘西奥果真略略的站稳，只是嘴唇抿成了一条线。

罗密欧不明所以，只是上前取包裹，不经意间触碰到了他冰凉的手，愣了刹那。几般拉扯后，茂丘西奥才道出实情。

罗密欧皱了皱眉，却只是简单的拍拍他的肩膀，问他有没有服用什么药物。

茂丘西奥指指桌子上的药剂，无奈的耸肩：每天都要定时注射。

罗密欧想了想，默默的抄起一支藏在了怀里。他不懂药理，但每天向血管扎针不是什么有趣的游戏，还是回去找劳伦斯神父看一下吧。

“那就麻烦你了。我要和父亲回去，不知道他能不能说服亲王释放班伏里奥和提伯尔特。”

茂丘西奥身形一滞，马上又藏起了一瞬的不安，半讥讽半好奇道：“提伯尔特？他一个卡普莱特，关我们什么事？”

“哎呀，你怎么还这样见外…”罗密欧又开始用他独特的宠溺语气说道：“我和朱丽叶连枝理，蒙太古和卡普莱特之间也该相互宽容些啊。况且…”

他卖个关子，叹口气，才徐徐说道：“他都被卡普莱特家族驱逐啦！以后他也没有落脚地了，我们当然要帮扶着他。”

茂丘西奥心里一惊，惊这个唐突的消息，也惊自己为何什么也不知。

“你不知道吗…现在已经是满城风雨…”

“舆论很可怕，好兄弟。”罗密欧担忧的看着他，“你自己注意些。我在外面尽量的接应你，班伏里奥的事太荒唐，我们一定能捞他出来。”

罗密欧走后，茂丘西奥打开了那个包裹，里面果然有奶酪。不仅如此，还有一小袋杏仁饼干。

班伏里奥不喜欢吃杏仁啊…他腹诽道。看见了一张折起来的纸，上面秀娟的字体写着“致表哥”，大概是朱丽叶的了。

原来是提伯尔特喜欢吃杏仁小饼干。茂丘西奥意识到这个后笑出了声，想着一会儿一定要好好嘲笑他，但随即他难堪的反应过来自己也喜欢吃杏仁饼干，小时候他与班伏里奥的交易就是用羊奶酪换杏仁酥。

他咂咂嘴，感觉脸上有些烧。抱着各种私心，他来到配膳室，上上下下扫了一圈，拿了个几个夹马苏里拉奶酪的炸米球，临走前还不情不愿的顺走那盒从冷翡翠弄来的焦糖杏仁饼干。

茂丘西奥偷偷摸摸的到达牢房时，看见班伏里奥手托着下巴，正聚精会神的听狱监讲故事，相反，身旁的提伯尔特倒是一副百无聊赖的颓废样子，还打着呵欠。

“咳！”茂丘西奥清了清嗓子，故作威严。那狱监看见他立刻爬起来，殷勤的对他笑着。

“给我打开，我送东西进去。”他冷冰冰的说道。

那狱监犯了难，道：“大少爷！这可为难我，我的职责就是不让他们跑出来，您这…”

“闭嘴。”提伯尔特闷闷的来了一句，“你们对囚犯的待遇难道很好么？我们要是死了，到时候案子判我们无罪，你以为你会好过？”

那狱监瞥了他一眼，不再啰嗦，乖乖的打开了门，茂丘西奥也没有上前，只是把包裹扔进了班伏里奥怀里。

那狱监看着他们拆开包裹，不紧不慢的说：“大人，现在局势还真是飘忽不定啊。”

茂丘西奥不动声色的外后迈了一步，与他保持距离。

“您知道么？昨晚的沙龙可有了不得了的传言。”

他没有回答狱监的话，而是转向里面的两个人：“班伏里奥，你快些吃。炸米球凉了里面的奶酪就不好拉丝了。”

班伏里奥一听有奶酪，急忙拆开包裹 里面真的有奶酪和炸米球，还静静的躺着两三盒杏仁小饼干。

“嘿，兄弟，你明知道我不…”话未说完，提伯尔特已经一声不响的把包裹拿走了，确定“报纸先生”没有发现后快速把那封信塞入衣服里。

“沙龙里怎么了？”提伯尔特无比自觉的拆开盒子，将饼干丢进嘴里嚼着。

那可是我最心爱的焦糖口味！茂丘西奥努力保持着不温不火，将手伸进铁栏杆抢了几块。提伯尔特见状也没有阻拦，面无表情的把另一盒没拆封的拿给他。

“沙龙里啊…”狱监向茂丘西奥眨了眨他狡猾的眼睛，会了意的茂丘西奥很不耐烦的从口袋掏了三块金币。

“他们猜测你们是被陷害的。凶手是艾斯卡勒斯。”

茂丘西奥警惕的看着他：“你知道造谣的后果。”

“冤枉啊！我只是个传话的！我女儿是主席的贴身侍女，都是沙龙里传出来的。”

班伏里奥伸舌头舔了舔嘴巴上的油，稍稍坐正了些：“那就奇怪了，能参加沙龙的也算是上流社会的人，难道艾斯卡勒斯没有参与的？”

那狱监来了趣：“小兄弟，你知道的挺多！往常都是伯爵做东，也算是压着威严，昨天他缺席了，话儿就流出来了。”

“伯爵…”班伏里奥喃喃自语，眼神飘到茂丘西奥身上，后者做了个“帕里斯”的口型。

果然如此。茂丘西奥腹诽道，这就是罗密欧传说的“阴谋论”。

气氛渐渐冷下来，一时间没有人说话。只听见茂丘西奥“哐哐”咀嚼的声音。

茂丘西奥下意识看向了提伯尔特，不想与他结结实实的对上眼。一股无名火突然蹭蹭向上冒。

“你这是什么鬼表情？”

“你咀嚼的声音太大了，吵得我头疼。”

“你大惊小怪什么？我牙有多厉害你难道不知道吗？”

提伯尔特面无表情的举起右手，那上面还有一道道的牙印。

“我知道。你就差咬断我的手指了。”

听罢，茂丘西奥嗤笑一声：“下次咬的可不止是你手指了。” 末了，还不忘故作尊敬的加一句：“猫王子。”

……

班伏里奥被那假腥腥的的语调噎到了，浑身开始起鸡皮疙瘩。心道这气氛不太对啊，本来是剑拔弩张的，现在怎么有些…他小心的看向提伯尔特，发现他那原本紧绷的嘴角稍稍的勾了起来。

要不是班伏里奥太了解这两个人的相处模式，他就会以为提伯尔特被激怒了。其实不然，这是这位大型猫科动物愉悦的表现。

提伯尔特某种程度上也是很纯粹，他开心就笑，生气就严肃，从不伪装什么。而茂丘西奥，他开心就笑，生气也笑，难过也……

班伏里奥还是决定在内心鄙视这两个在公共场合调情的人。

而狱监这种人，以为大事不妙便盘算着跑路，随便编了个理由，就慌张溜走了。

茂丘西奥得到了消息，也没有阻拦，只是暗自不满艾斯卡勒斯都招了些什么孬种。

于是这三个人就蓝红紫的坐成一排，里面两个外面一个，两个杏仁饼干派一个奶酪党。总之看起来不伦不类的。

朱丽叶在信里简单的寒暄了一下，便把外面的事情述说了一遍。

“茂丘西奥…”班伏里奥不安的搓了搓衣角，“你说会不会是帕里斯派人干的？”

“艾斯卡勒斯的权利之争？我几乎就这样以为了，但是…”

“帕里斯昨天找过我，说他只是自保。都到这个份上，也不像是在说谎。”

提伯尔特低着看信的头抬了起来，看向茂丘西奥，问道：“你的伤口还疼不疼？”

茂丘西奥愣了一下，正要开口骂他莫名其妙，班伏里奥接了话茬:“恢复的还可以，伤口已经愈合了。但会定时剧痛。”

提伯尔特皱了皱眉，仍是盯着茂丘西奥：“愈合了还会痛？”

“今天痛的部位转移到胃了…反正每天都不一样，你管这么多干嘛？莫名其妙。”

茂丘西奥很满意的看到提伯尔特在听到“莫名其妙”这个词后拉下脸来，他向后倾了倾身子同时给了班伏里奥一个眼刀。

又一阵静默之后，茂丘西奥站起来拍拍衣服上的灰，准备离开。  
“差不多我要走了，有时间我还会过来。你们不要太想我。”他说这句话时扫视了一下提伯尔特，他低着头若有所思没吭声。

班伏里奥：“下次我要三月奶酪。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.亚拉伯罕是蒙太古家的仆人。
> 
> 2.文艺复兴时期社交集会时需要一位漂亮端正的女子作为主席来引话题。有点像今天的主持人。
> 
> 3.美食名称参考了资料。
> 
> 4.因为作者行文逻辑不连贯所以加入提示环节：本章关键———舆论。同学们发没发现艾斯卡勒斯对社会舆论的控制。还有一个点上章有表现，艾斯卡勒斯对司法执法的控制。
> 
> 5.人物性格永远是大山，我依然在努力挖掘。
> 
> 6.（继续）我爱班伏里奥。
> 
> 7.非常希望能对这篇文负责，善始善终，尽量写了哈哈哈……哈…哈…


	13. Chapter 13

(十三)

全力赶文……

本章有tycutio的车，介意的同学可以步行。（其实我感觉并没有人介意这两人搞在一起）

茂丘西奥回去的时候帕里斯正站在房间门口。显然他也没有好过多少，眼下乌青。

“你好啊，伯爵。吃过饭了吗？”茂丘西奥走过他身边，闻到了浓重的酒气。

帕里斯侧了侧身，声音中带着鼻音：“说实话我正是来邀请您共进晚餐的。”

茂丘西奥抬抬眼皮，被他这幅失魂落魄的模样逗笑了，“我刚从监狱回来，伯爵。那两个人可比你像个人样儿多了。”

这就是同意了的意思。帕里斯沉默着在前面领路。茂丘西奥跟着进了他的宅邸，发现里面安安静静，没有人影。

茂丘西奥四处看看，问道：“你的那些亲戚呢？”

“走了。他们来只是为我出谋划策，现在我失败了，他们也没有呆在这里的必要。”

帕里斯推开自己内厅的门，混杂的各种酒香扑来。

茂丘西奥有些嫌弃的扇了扇手：“哇！您这是打算住在酒窖里，从此醉生梦死吗？”

帕里斯苦笑着耸耸肩：“真没办法。我醉不了…你别这样看我，真的。”

帕里斯说的基本上是真的，反正他自己这样以为。他有一个特点，喝不喝醉看不大出来。至少不会大哭大闹，也能正常说话行动，只是头会晕些，再不济就是太阳穴突突跳，总之没有大部分醉鬼的特征。

“不知道，可能是小时候喝酒喝多了。”

茂丘西奥仍是一脸怀疑的看着他，心想这个人难不成还有个风花雪月的青春期？想想自己的前二十年，每天都是和两个蒙太古一个卡普莱特鬼混。

说不上谁更惨一些。

帕里斯转身进了自己的卧室，出来时手里带了一瓶葡萄酒。

“这是……黑公鸡*？”

“是。他们从冷翡翠来的。带了些酒和点心。”

怪不得配膳室有那么多冷翡翠的特产，早知道就多拿点了。

眼看这瓶酒又要不明不白的被帕里斯消灭，茂丘西奥还是好心的敲了敲酒杯打断他。

“你说你失败了，你哪里失败了？”

帕里斯扶住额头，咽了咽嗓子，另一只手在口袋里摸索着，摸出一串钥匙扔过去。

“我认输。我不想再自私下去。”

-

牢房里不见天日的，班伏里奥没日没夜的睡觉，被提伯尔特推醒的时候，他说这已是傍晚。

班伏里奥揉揉眼睛，慢慢的坐起来，看见帕里斯正在开锁。

“嘿，提伯尔特。”他用胳膊肘怼怼他，睡眼朦胧，“我是睡着还是醒着。”

如果问这话的是罗密欧或茂丘西奥，提伯尔特保证他绝对会一巴掌扇醒他。但是面对老好人班伏里奥，他还是忍住了揍人的冲动，改为拍了拍他的后脑勺，“你是醒的，你被释放了。”

“可我什么都没做啊，释放不给个理由吗？”

没人回答他，但是提伯尔特眼睛里的嘲讽他看到了。

“我们能抓人，也能放人。对不起了班伏里奥。”帕里斯耐心的解释道，上前一步伸出了手。

班伏里奥没有理会那只手，而是转头看提伯尔特：“你为什么不走？”

提伯尔特双手交叉放在脑后，身体向后躺去：“我去哪里？我为了卡普莱特奉献了全部的骄傲，现在你让我去哪里？”

对此班伏里奥也不好说什么，他本想带他回蒙太古的，看样子他不会同意的。突然，他想起一个人，道：

“你可以去劳伦斯神父那里！”

“再见。”

尴尬的很，他俩同时说话。提伯尔特逐客令很明显了。

班伏里奥走在帕里斯后面，中间空了两个人的安全距离，一路上也没有谁说话。

糟透了我。帕里斯在心里咒骂自己，他搞砸了一切，到头来只是多了一段复杂又狼狈的关系和一群人的白眼。他们说的没错，帕里斯是个懦夫，其实心软的不行，却又无比贪婪，总希冀些不切实际的东西。他对班伏里奥小心翼翼的爱意在除他自己所有人的眼里都是对班伏里奥感情的玩弄和利用。我的口碑就这么差吗？他自嘲的笑笑，为什么我没有爱的权利？

其实在他身后的班伏里奥纠结的不行，几次想开口说话，最后只是动了动嘴就放弃了。他的脸皮够厚，但不知道该说什么。

帕里斯把他领到了侧门，“你乘那辆马车就行。”

班伏里奥没注意他指路的手指，而是惊讶他的嗓子如此沙哑。他想问问他，可那样就流露出了自己对他的关切，所以他又放弃了，一句“你还好吗”变成了“再见”。

班伏里奥登上了马车，他没有特意撩开帘布道别，而是侧了侧身子从缝隙中看到帕里斯迟迟不离去的孤独影子。

班伏里奥被马车颠的昏昏欲睡，起身时头撞到了车顶然后摔倒了，他弓着身子起来时看见座椅侧面有一片干涸的血迹。

-

茂丘西奥没有在楼上的窗户里看到提伯尔特的身影，决定自己亲自把他赶走，再好好的奚落他一把。

他走到狱里，看见那间牢房大门敞开，提伯尔特以一种颇嚣张的姿势躺在冰凉的地上。

“给我起来，提伯尔特。”茂丘西奥走近，抱着胳膊倚在门口。

提伯尔特紧皱着眉头闭着眼，没有动静。

“给我滚，提伯尔特。这是我的地盘。”他迈过门槛，靠近了些。

依然是没有回应。

这回茂丘西奥走到他身边，用鞋的边缘蹭着他的金色的短发，冷笑道：“你在这里装什么死？我真后悔今天穿的圆头皮靴，不能就地解决你。”

提伯尔特慢慢睁开眼，拿那双蓝眼睛一动不动的盯着他。

那眼神烦躁，悲伤，还有无法忽视的，欲望。

茂丘西奥被他盯得口干舌燥，抬起脚，低声说道：“你最好夹起尾巴赶紧滚，否则我就踩下来。”

提伯尔特看他眼角泛红，嗤笑了一声，笑声是只有他俩才懂的语言，茂丘西奥顿时面红耳赤，咬着牙就要踩下去，突然提伯尔特猛地抓住他的脚踝，用力将他扯下，恍惚间上下颠倒，茂丘西奥猝不及防的被压在地上。提伯尔特眼疾手快的在他后脑勺撞到硬地面前垫了一下，整个身体一压而上，直直的吻上他。

情况开始失控，不过也可以说是预谋已久，提伯尔特用膝盖挤入茂丘西奥两腿间时，彼此的小腹贴在一起，自然能感觉到互相的炽热与硬挺。

都是假正经。茂丘西奥勾住提伯尔特的舌尖时暗暗的想。提伯尔特放任茂丘西奥压上他的舌头，让两人的口腔湿润火热，自己则在下身花功夫，隔着繁复的布料一下下撞上去。

茂丘西奥被这隔靴搔痒般的顶撞挠的心痒，来不及舔去嘴角滑下的津液，开始粗暴的撕扯提伯尔特的衣衫，提伯尔特会意，配合的帮彼此除去碍事的衣服。

“哦…提伯尔特，猫王子，瞧瞧你现在的样子，像极了发情的公猫。”  
情迷意乱时的茂丘西奥仍不忘呈口舌之快，可随即提伯尔特便咬上了他泛着粉红的乳首，突然而至的刺痛激的他一声惊喘。

茂丘西奥报复性的扯住提伯尔特的头发，力道很大，借力几乎就坐起来了，提伯尔特感觉自己头皮都要被扯掉了，推搡他的胸口把他再次推倒在地，俯上身去捏住他的下巴，恶狠狠道：“你有什么毛病？”

茂丘西奥很勉强的咧起嘴笑起来，道：“我胸口疼。”

提伯尔特松开他，以为他是被自己咬的疼，道：“你自找的。”  
可当他看见茂丘西奥身体泛红面色泛白后，感觉有些不妙。他把茂丘西奥拉起来抱到自己腿上，与他额头贴着额头。

果然一片冰凉。

茂丘西奥半闭着眼，搂住提伯尔特的脖子，他痛的发抖，一遍遍重复着什么。提伯尔特把耳朵凑过去听，听见他在呢喃自己的名字。

提伯尔特提伯尔特提伯尔特提伯尔特

一声声呼唤像密密麻麻的细针一齐扎在提伯尔特的身上，他哽咽了下，愈发用力的将茂丘西奥揉进怀中，吻上他的脖子。茂丘西奥也默契的自己掰开臀瓣，坐在提伯尔特身上慢慢摩擦，被进入。

没有扩张，可这种疼痛此时成了一种慰藉，一种被陪伴的安慰。茂丘西奥发出满足的喟叹，低声在提伯尔特耳边喘着：“我要你。”

话音未落，提伯尔特就抽出来再次深深顶入，茂丘西奥下意识逃离奈何腰被大力箍住，只能赤裸的承受全部快感。

茂丘西奥朝门外望了一眼，好在他今天提前清空了守卫，不然就真落下了把柄。他慢慢的配合提伯尔特摇摆起腰肢，枕在提伯尔特的肩膀上。无声承受着双重疼痛。

提伯尔特看了眼他紧咬着的下唇，猛地一记深顶，让茂丘西奥直接变了音调。

“你说过你下次就不止咬我的手指了。”

提伯尔特蹭着茂丘西奥的头，当真是耳鬓厮磨，像一只猫请求主人的抚摸。

那我可不客气了。茂丘西奥如是想着，一口咬在提伯尔特的肩膀。

酥麻的情爱中疼痛有时是一种催情剂，两人都在承受着痛觉，便愈发的动了情。

在提伯尔特释放在他身体里之后，茂丘西奥便再无知觉。保持着亲密姿势相拥，却不论如何也不放手。

提伯尔特一刻也不想在阴冷的监狱里待下去，他倒是无所谓，茂丘西奥这个虚弱的身子有发烧的趋势。废物一个真麻烦。他一边小声嘀咕，一边把他抱起来，用二人的大衣包住他。偷偷摸摸的回到了茂丘西奥自己的房间，为他简单擦拭了身体。

当终于“伺候”好茂丘西奥睡下时提伯尔特在他房间走了一圈，看见桌子上的注射器，突然想起自己摩挲他手臂时细小的针孔。

班伏里奥和提伯尔特被释放的消息第二天一早就成了维罗纳人尽皆知的谈资。至此阴谋论不攻而破，人们把焦点转移到寻找幕后真凶上。

茂丘西奥在浑身酸痛与满足中醒来，哦这回他们可都没喝酒，猫王子休想再抵赖。

提伯尔特不在身边，但桌子上有一块卡普莱特的徽章，那是他们别在衣服上的，现在被他取了下来。

正在茂丘西奥把玩那徽章时，提伯尔特绷着脸端着盘子进来了。

“帕里斯送来的。他昨晚没找到你。”

茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻的打量他，提伯尔特换了一套衣服，白色的，但是造型独特。浑身都是刺，像个白榴莲，偏偏领口还开那么大，能看见胸膛的肌肉曲线。

“帕里斯是不是私下里组了个剧团，为什么有那么多奇怪的衣服？”

“不，也许他就是单纯的想整你。他给班伏里奥找的衣服可是合身又帅气。”

经过罗密欧与朱丽叶彻夜与劳伦斯神父学习药理知识，朱丽叶能大致帮助神父进行成分分析了。至于罗密欧，他也能成功的打杂了，因为罗密欧爬高的时候再次摔了下来，他被安排为给朱丽叶递镊子。

不过每次递工具都能摸到朱丽叶的纤纤玉指，所以他也挺乐意的。

劳伦斯神父努力一晚分析出了结论，然后罗密欧只记得最后一句：吃多了会产生疼痛，且有微量的毒性，多服用相当于慢性自杀。

太毒了吧……

罗密欧与朱丽叶面面相觑。

“这药已经被班了禁令啊，没有艾斯卡勒斯的医师许可是不允许配置的。”

提伯尔特满脸黑线的走出来。意外的发现彼得在外面等他。

彼得被他的装束吓了一跳，但没有过多评价，只是说来接他回家。

提伯尔特一顿，低头冷笑道：“我已经被驱逐了，没有地方可回。”

“那是老爷一时的气话！他错怪你了，愿意道歉。”

“不了。他摇摇头，我今天去找蒙太古，我有话向朱丽叶说。”

茂丘西奥带着他搭马车回去，茂丘西奥和马车夫认识，还寒暄了一番。

茂丘西奥恢复的很好，生龙活虎，一个箭步跃上去，差点掉下来。好在提伯尔特紧跟在他身后推了他一把让茂丘西奥一头栽进去，只不过提伯尔特用力过猛，白衣服蹭到车上，沾了脏。

是红色的，就像干涸的血迹。

“我真没想到你竟然不回老巢。”坐上车后，茂丘西奥从斗篷里拿出一盒杏仁饼干。

“猫王子，你那可笑的自尊心呢？可笑的使命感呢？都抛弃你而去了吧。”

提伯尔特瞥了他一眼，淡淡的道“闭嘴。”

看上去没有发怒，没意思。

然而茂丘西奥的本能就是惹怒提伯尔特，他不会善罢甘休。

“你自负的资本破碎了，现在你应当乖乖的被人驯养。”

“你是不是感受到了孤独？一直以来被阴影遮住的孤独。你把朱丽叶当做爱情之花，可她不曾为你绽放；你觉得你还有卡普莱特，那个虚伪傲慢的家族其实从未看得起你。那位夫人一点地位都没有，你一个内侄也就什么话都说不上吧。你看清了吗？什么家族荣光都是虚伪！媚俗！你…”

提伯尔特终于忍无可忍的掐住了他的脖子，茂丘西奥又在窒息感中得到了提伯尔特的怒意。然而茂丘西奥犯了一个大错，他虽然能看清提伯尔特，但他不会应对。提伯尔特害怕孤独，所以想要温暖，可茂丘西奥从不肯施舍温柔给他，因为他鄙视爱情，他对坠入情网产生恐惧，于是他讽刺，刺到了提伯尔特内心深处最渴望的东西。茂丘西奥对提伯尔特该死的了解，却乐此不疲的一次次撕开他即将愈合的伤口。

这是他们之间最令人心灰意冷的误会：茂丘西奥以为他在调情，提伯尔特却心灰意冷。

马车夫娴熟的载着他们到了侧门，看见了坐在花园晒太阳的班伏里奥。

班伏里奥发誓他对提伯尔特没有恶意，甚至还有点亲切，“但你的衣服真的是太傻了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

待罗密欧与朱丽叶回来之后，五人开起了座谈会。茂丘西奥起了个很响亮的代号：了不起的茂丘西奥。

每个人先说自己知道的。

班伏里奥：对不起茂丘西奥我偷拿了你一支药剂。

罗密欧与朱丽叶：然后我们去检测了，那药很可怕。你为什么要吃它？

茂丘西奥：我不得不吃，亲王每天会派人来盯着我注射。

朱丽叶：茂丘西奥，这段时间亲王有慰问过你吗？

茂丘西奥：没。他从来都只是面子上好看。

提伯尔特：你的伤口虽然和我刺的很像，但很好止血，连班伏里奥撕的碎布条都能止住，以及那伤口愈合的过于快了。

班伏里奥：你是在质疑我的包扎术吗？

朱丽叶：你怎么知道他的伤口情况的？

罗密欧：班伏里奥你好厉害！怎么才能把衣服撕碎？

tbc. 

*黑公鸡：在酒类中指意大利经典的基安蒂葡萄酒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.剧情是不是跳的有点快…这章内容比较杂。是把线索汇集的一章。
> 
> 2.大家应该能看出来这里表哥穿的白榴莲服装就是德罗朱里大表哥那难看的衣服。
> 
> 3.感觉tycutio是一对很复杂的CP，这两人的矛盾大概永远也解不了。
> 
> 4.争取快快完结。
> 
> 5.我爱班伏里奥
> 
> 6.猜出大坏蛋了吗？


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

班伏里奥当真是一个随和的人，竟然能得到提伯尔特的正常对待。他们两个能像正常朋友一样互动。这实属不易，他们是这四个叛逆男孩两两组队中唯一能正常交往的一对。

班伏里奥很欣喜，他过去常常因为自己过于正常而格格不入，导致久而久之他以为是自己有问题，曾经他以为提伯尔特也不正常，现在发现他只是被逼的，实际上也是很好的人。

如果有好人卡的话，他一定给提伯尔特发一张。

“班伏里奥，你过来。”提伯尔特拉住他的胳膊，本是再正常不过的事，在不正常的人眼中也就不正常了，果然，引来了茂丘西奥的侧目。

提伯尔特对此不以为意，凑在在班伏里奥耳边说道：“你记不记得那天晚上的马车？”

班伏里奥没敢看他，只是平视前方点点头。

“我可能再一次登了那马车，上面好像沾着血迹。”

血迹……班伏里奥睁大了眼睛，他坐的那架马车上也是…

“那是艾斯卡勒斯长期雇佣的马车，茂丘西奥认识车夫。”

“你还记得他们判罪时所说的’目击者’吗？”

班伏里奥不可置信的转向提伯尔特，后者微微的点点头，道：“只是猜测。”

“那…”班伏里奥这句话还没说出来，突然茂丘西奥冲过来把头挤在他俩中间。

“灵异故事啊…我知道我知道！…从前有个人叫提伯尔特，后来他死了。”

“别闹。”提伯尔特很自然的扯了扯他的黑长卷，茂丘西奥微微一怔。

自然的就像情侣打情骂俏一般，过于自然，过于正常，但茂丘西奥受不住。

“茂丘西奥！快告诉我们，你认识那个车夫？”

“哪个车夫？”

“那个车夫！”

“哪个？”

提伯尔特及时打断了这场茂丘西奥戏耍班伏里奥的好戏：“就是昨天载我们回来的那个，你认识他。”

茂丘西奥装模作样的转转眼珠：“哦——我想起来了。他为亲王长期服务，也偶尔出去接私活儿，我经常能看到他。”

“抓住他。他是探子。”

-

帕里斯正在书房写剧本。提伯尔特猜对了，他确实很喜欢戏剧，私下里赞助了一个剧团。演戏是他最擅长的事，但写剧本才是他真正喜欢的。但碍于身份，他不能与伶人接触，因此只能化笔名作编剧。

“砰砰”突然有小石子击打他的窗户，帕里斯“啪”一声烦躁的放下笔。大家为什么都攻击我的书房？

“是谁？”

朱丽叶探出个金色的小脑袋，罗密欧今天束起了长发，躲在后面讪讪的笑。

要知道五官端正，浓眉大眼的长发美人是无人能拒绝的。对于这一点，罗密欧，朱丽叶，提伯尔特应该深有同感。

面对两个美人帕里斯有了些耐心，希望这两个维罗纳天使能驱散自己的阴霾。

他被送到维罗纳，就是为了亲王这个位置，他被写好了剧本，融入家族，收揽权利，敛财，归心。他有了想要的声望和名誉，计划却被生硬的打断。亲王啊亲王，您可太狡猾了，下了茂丘西奥这枚棋，作无辜的挡箭牌。

不过现在一切与他似乎没有关系了，他已经同时被两方视作“叛徒”。再无翻身的可能了。

不过无欲无求的感觉真好。他有一个爵位，有足够的俸禄，还有一个剧团。

只是没有亲人，没有朋友，也没有爱人。

“你们是为了茂丘西奥来的吧。”

“是的！我们知道您位高权重，维罗纳的司法大全在你手中。”

哪里打听的小道消息…帕里斯默默的翻了个白眼，但还是很不情愿的承认了。

“我虽是负责维罗纳的，但艾斯卡勒斯内部仍是亲王统揽大权。”

罗密欧与朱丽叶互相看了一眼，像是达成了什么共识。他们眨着星星眼，齐声道：“你帮帮茂丘西奥吧！”

帕里斯噤了声。他想过对付茂丘西奥，想过对付亲王，想过对付他背后的人，甚至是折腾自己，但还未想过合作。

他之前轻视茂丘西奥的能力，觉得那人吊儿郎当，不着正道。但真正相处下来，茂丘西奥有着惊人的忍耐力，灵活的头脑，然而他乖张的性格并不适合参与家族斗争。

更重要的，茂丘西奥一直游离在艾斯卡勒斯的边缘，他和自己完全不同，人们排斥不同，恐惧陌生。

帕里斯深深吸了一口气，缓缓说道：“他在哪里？”

成了。

“不过，”帕里斯像是想到什么，露出一个神秘的笑容，“事成之后，你们也要帮我一件事……”

“…”罗密欧面色复杂的的看向朱丽叶，朱丽叶一脸“呵，男人”的不屑，道：“成交。”

-

茂丘西奥再次坐上了那辆马车，同提伯尔特和班伏里奥一起。

上车前茂丘西奥为提伯尔特喝倒彩般的鼓鼓掌，于是提伯尔特把班伏里奥先推了进去，让班伏里奥坐在他俩中间。

这明明有两排座位为什么我们三个大男人要挤在一起？班伏里奥崩溃的想。在茂丘西奥第四次朝提伯尔特挤眉弄眼时他果断起身坐到了对面。

更糟糕了，现在他是面对面看着他俩打情骂俏了。

别忘了我们的计划。他假装咳嗽了一声，朝茂丘西奥眨眨眼，后者抛了个飞吻给他。

等到马车快到达艾斯卡勒斯的宅子时，提伯尔特借口说自己要回家。

都说这提伯尔特戾气重的很，实际上耳朵根子还不是软的。车夫暗暗的嘲讽。

当马儿驶过那片熟悉的草地时提伯尔特猛然从后座跳下去，用匕首割断了缰绳，失去了控制的马车歪向一边，提伯尔特顺势翻上马背，车夫还没反应过来，便被抵住了脖子。班伏里奥走过去稳住了马，茂丘西奥幽幽的看了眼车夫，道：“大伯，请吧。”

茂丘西奥走在最前面，中间提伯尔特绑着车夫，班伏里奥走在最后垫底。

班伏里奥看着茂丘西奥驾轻就熟的从花丛穿过，闪过一棵大树便不见了踪影，不过片刻，他听见一声口哨，茂丘西奥又钻了出来，前面有一个开着的小门。

茂丘西奥好笑的打量了他一下，道：  
“好班伏里奥，你吃惊的样子看起来真可爱。”

能不吃惊吗！你一个姓艾斯卡勒斯的蒙太古为什么会知道卡普莱特的暗道？

班伏里奥采取了已知对付茂丘西奥这种精明的脑残的最好方法——果断转移话题：“不对啊，你明明知道入口为什么每次还要爬阳台？”

话音刚落，提伯尔特停住了脚步，回头淡淡的看了他一眼。

你他妈为什么会知道。

“茂丘西奥，”他又果断转移了话题：“我们还是进去吧。”

湖边小屋的窗户黑洞洞的，他们刚踏入，蜡烛突然亮起来了。

“啊，你们来了。”这声音好熟悉，但班伏里奥一时想不起来。

两个身影从床上匆匆起来，而帕里斯正倚在门边。

“两个姑娘？好帕里斯你真有两把刷子。”茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻坐上床，抓住了一只有力的胳膊，他定睛一看，

哦。是罗密欧。

“好兄弟你为什么要绑高马尾？你的丸子呢？”

“丸子拆了。”朱丽叶温声道，她捋了捋罗密欧的辫子，“这样子能更好的说服帕里斯。”

帕里斯忍不住笑道：“要是我还是不答应呢？”

“那就披着。”朱丽叶笑起来。

茂丘西奥拿掉了车夫嘴里的布条，道：“好了，您现在可以发言了。”

他本来没有什么太多忌惮，毕竟茂丘西奥并没有实权，提伯尔特虽是暴力之子，也没什么头脑，至于那个班伏里奥，那个“热爱和平的”班伏里奥，是众人皆知的蒙家第一怂，这三个小混子最多就是打他一顿。直到看到帕里斯也在这，他才意识到了自己真的遇上了大麻烦。

料到了。朱丽叶看着他哆嗦的腿，得意的想。帕里斯非常适合撑场面，权贵在绝大多数情况是有直接压迫性的。

“别怕，您只需要回答我们希望您回答的。”帕里斯从腰间抽出一把沾着血的匕首，在他眼前晃晃，低声道：“您认识它吗，先生？”

“您记不记得流血的声音，滴滴答答——”帕里斯拿着那把匕首在他的脸上划着打转，力度不均，未知增强了刺痛感，恐惧油然而生。

“我要是您我就招了，先生。”朱丽叶的声音突然响起来，“连匕首都找到了，想必那个人也把你出卖了吧。”女孩的声音温温的，在黑暗里却有点惊悚。她把他带到一个椅子旁坐下，站在他身后。冰凉的刀子和温热的手指在脸上摩挲，班伏里奥光看着就感觉头皮发麻。

那人粗喘着，缓缓开了口：“茂……丘西奥…你等着…求生不得…求死不能…你…”

突然，他静止片刻，眼珠翻了翻，便大声惨叫起来——罗密欧不知何时夺走了帕里斯手中的匕首，直直的插入他的脊背中！

朱丽叶被提伯尔特抱进怀里护住脑袋，放任罗密欧在那人身上刺穿。班伏里奥不喜欢酷刑，但一个愤怒的罗密欧是不顾任何人情面的，因此也无法劝阻，只好背过身去。

罗密欧从来不赞同班伏里奥的怀柔思想，他只坚信自己的判断标准，而这种标准在于他自己的认知。他为自己设立了目的地，任何路障都要被他的情绪审判。茂丘西奥深知他的性格，他不止一次的想象如果朱丽叶因为某种原因不得不与他分离，难过的罗密欧会如何的落魄；又或是当年提伯尔特如果真的失手杀死了自己，罗密欧一定会失去理智，与他决斗，直到战胜或战死。

罗密欧感性又理性，他苦恼自己出身世家，不能随心所欲，他视爱情和友情为至高无上，却又能公正的裁定包括自己在内的的所有人。他能为了友情杀死一个人，也能为杀死了一个人而终生谴责自己；爱人为他献出了生命，他也要死掉去陪伴爱人。这个自大狂，做什么事都觉得自己在写公式一样的有理有据。

罗密欧啊罗密欧，没了我你可怎么办……

茂丘西奥覆上了罗密欧的手，轻轻靠在他身边小声安慰道：“我在这里呢，罗密欧，了不起的茂丘西奥是不会出什么事的。”

帕里斯见状顺势接过了凶器，走进了看看罗密欧，他的胸膛剧烈的上下起伏。

他低声问茂丘西奥：“他的情绪还没有平复吗？”

“平复了。”茂丘西奥搭在他的脉搏上，“他现在在审判自己。”

半晌，罗密欧垂了垂眼眸：“先生，我应为刺你的几刀付出一定的代价，我不会原谅自己，可我有必须如此的理由。你永远不能对我的朋友作出这样毒辣的诅咒！”

茂丘西奥笑嘻嘻的推了推他，道：“原谅你自己罗密欧！他本就是亲王的狗！他就是做假证的目击者，’揭发’班伏里奥和提伯尔特的坏家伙！”

“别再无故自责了，罗密欧。”朱丽叶拍了拍提伯尔特示意他放开自己，她抱住罗密欧的头，语音里有点糯糯的哭腔：“一百个，一千个，一万个这样恶毒的人的死亡也抵不上我夫君的一个笑容。”

罗密欧抱了抱朱丽叶，在她怀中微微的点点头。

班伏里奥本想把罗密欧扶出去，但罗密欧拒绝了，他坚称自己没有失控。

班伏里奥仍有些担忧，但茂丘西奥向他打了一个“没事”的手势。

另一边，车夫刚被罗密欧折磨的够呛，又被提伯尔特掐住了脖子，帕里斯拿刀子在他的眼睛前停住。

“我只要我们想知道的那个名字。”

“艾…斯卡勒斯…亲王…”

“很好。”帕里斯在他的眉骨上轻轻划了一刀，留下一道红痕。

帕里斯继续温柔的微笑道：“您还需要在殿堂说出这句话，您若是做不到，我也无法保您了，只好割掉您的舌头。”

提伯尔特偷着瞥了他一眼，心里一阵恶寒，腹诽帕里斯果真是有点手段，弄假成真的本事可真不是空穴来风。

茂丘西奥走过去，道：“怎么样，他比我狠吧——”

“你若是合作，虽然暴露了，但帮我们推翻那老头子你也不用担心你的安威；当然，你也别觉得你是什么独一无二的证人，那位捅我刀的已经抓住了，你俩只是相互映衬的而已。”

回答的是一个近乎崩溃的点头。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.达成成就：解锁罗密欧。  
> （罗密欧一定是狠的，毕竟原著里他连带着自己杀了三个人啊）
> 
> 2.维罗纳黑势力上线。
> 
> 3.下章完结。
> 
> 4.（倒数第二个）我爱班伏里奥


	15. 戏剧体完结章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四个人放了班伏里奥的鸽子，一个人不请自来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终章致敬莎翁，挑战戏剧体。
> 
> 感谢莎士比亚把这些可爱的形象带到人间，感谢法罗朱让我更深入看到了不一样的他们，感谢大家一直包容这篇画风不定bug满天的文。

（完结章）

月光下的故事，  
如果有不一样的结局。

第一场。维罗纳。广场  
【葛莱古里上，山普孙持剑盾上。

山普孙：你知道了么？

葛莱古里：你又知道什么了？

山普孙：呀——就是提伯尔特！  
提伯尔特回来啦！

葛莱古里：呵，我还以为是什么事儿，全维罗纳人都知道的。

山普孙：你可还知道，提伯尔特在审判庭伤那口若悬河的样子…啧啧…帕里斯伯爵对他投去赞美的目光——老爷可开心哩！命人重新煅了一枚徽章给他！

葛莱古里：帕里斯伯爵……唉，你可仔细着称呼！谁知道明天他是不是就成了亲王。

【亚拉伯罕及鲍尔萨泽上。

山普孙：管他什么伯爵亲王的！我爱说什么就说什么，他一个外乡人，到了维罗纳还了不起了？说真的，我一直都不看好他…

葛莱古里：要你看好有什么用，你之前还从不看好蒙太古，可罗密欧那个混小子照样娶走了我们的千金。

山普孙：哼！蒙太古！我现在一见蒙太古的狗子，仍会动性，一动性子，我的剑可是不会认人的。

亚拉伯罕：两位卡普莱特兄弟！我没听错的话，你可是刚才提到了“蒙太古”这个词？

葛莱古里（向山普孙旁白）：怎么，你个孬种，为什么站住不动？

山普孙：好小子！我的剑已出鞘，正呼之欲出。蒙太古，你们完了！

亚拉伯罕：可我并没有向你咬自己的拇指。

山普孙（向葛莱古里旁白）：他是什么意思？他是在羞辱我吗？

山普孙：喂，蒙太古！敢问你是在羞辱我吗？我的剑不长眼，等它刺入你的胸膛！

葛莱古里（向山普孙旁白）：我猜他是就着上次的事羞辱你。*

鲍尔萨泽：收起你的剑，疯狗！我们两家的少爷来了！

【班伏里奥及提伯尔特从侧面上，边走边交谈。

班伏里奥：（向提伯尔特）提伯尔特，我的朋友。你家又有人在闹事了……（向山普孙）朋友！放下手中的冰冷武器！佩剑在维罗纳已经不再时髦啦！惹女人欢喜的是玫瑰，惹男人欢喜的是酒水。

提伯尔特（向山普孙）：蠢货！看看你在闹什么洋相！你若执意无理取闹下去，那就与我斗一斗吧。

山普孙：（收剑）看看这变幻的世道，我本是为卡普莱特争脸，如今却变成了无理取闹。蒙太古的狗在这里假装温顺，卡普莱特却还要陪他咽呜。

提伯尔特：兄弟，实话告诉你，我曾是与你一样，对蒙太古恨之入骨。不瞒你说，我曾经一见到班伏里奥就想杀死这个罗密欧的跟班，可仔细想想，我们没有如此的理由，用心相处下来，我发现班伏里奥其实也是一个好人。况且杀了人，总是要偿命的。

山普孙：既然您都这样了，我还能说什么呢…反了反了，这世道…连提伯尔特都在劝和，我的存在我的思想此刻都变得如此小气尖酸。（与葛莱古里同下）

班伏里奥：唉，真谢谢你了，好提伯尔特。我希望维罗纳能和平下去，一直安宁幸福……说道这，今晚我在那个酒馆订了位置，还请赏脸。

提伯尔特：一定一定。（班伏里奥下）啊，和平！我曾痛恨这个词，但现在我愿意深吻她的红唇。

【茂丘西奥上

茂丘西奥：哎哟——猫王子，你刚才说是愿意深吻什么？

提伯尔特：我愿意深吻谁不关你的事。

茂丘西奥：哼，不关我的事。我可品尝过你的欢愉时咸腥又粘腻的汗水；你敢不敢承认你的瞳孔里曾经全是我，你敢不敢承认你如饥似渴的需求，哈哈，提伯尔特是个懦夫！到头来不敢向茂丘西奥坦白。

提伯尔特：茂丘西奥，你又在这里胡言乱语。那我告诉你，“和平”，我愿意深吻“和平姑娘”，因此我不会再随便被你激怒。

茂丘西奥：我真是听了天大的笑话！提伯尔特的爱人原来是和平！这句话从你嘴里说出真令人作呕。

提伯尔特：至少我敢坦白。而你敢吗？你茂丘西奥敢向提伯尔特坦白吗？（步步逼近）相比起来，“勇敢的茂丘西奥”才是真正的笑话。

茂丘西奥：你别以为你能辩得过我！没想到你提伯尔特耍嘴皮子的功夫还不错，只可惜脑子不行。别想蒙混过关，你我说的坦白，不是同一件事。

提伯尔特：现在是同一件事了。

茂丘西奥：那可不行，我说过我要虐待爱情的！瞧见维纳斯奶奶了没？我要用她儿子的箭射瞎他的爱神儿子！（独白）那小子有点本事，射中了罗密欧与朱丽叶，看看他们多么的幸福…唉，我又开始动摇了，勇敢的茂丘西奥如今却开始动摇了。我不甘心，茂丘西奥不能被一个叫花子困住。（欲去）啊，可是他若是愿意踏出一步，我倒是可以考虑让他尝点甜头。

提伯尔特：疯子！你若是害怕的不敢面对，而像一条丧家犬夹着尾巴逃走的话，那我勉强告诉你：今晚的班伏里奥在那个酒馆请客，你可别忘了。（茂丘西奥下）他走了，哼，他就这样走了。若说到维罗纳的人渣，茂丘西奥排第二，谁敢排第一呢？我来给你们细数他的过错：他玩弄我的感情，把我作为他心血来潮的恶作剧受害者…街坊邻居都说我提伯尔特恶狠残暴，可那只是我保护自己的一张皮，毕竟我寄人篱下，唉，我若不表现的那样凶猛，卡普莱特也不会放过我的……继续说来，他的心像跳动不息的冰蓝色火焰，冷酷又热情。没人能逃出他的手掌心，他有本事让你冻死也有本事用高温吞噬你。罢了罢了！我算是栽在他手里了，一辈子都栽在他手里了！（下）

第二场。艾斯卡勒斯宅子。

【帕里斯及侍童上

帕里斯：唉，雏菊。为什么偏偏是雏菊。孩子，我听闻你们种了一片雏菊，能摘几枝给我吗？

侍童：伯爵，恕我无礼。如今维罗纳的花神是白玫瑰，雏菊太卑微啦！您若是想要鲜花，就选白玫瑰吧。

帕里斯：白玫瑰。白玫瑰适合罗密欧与朱丽叶，不适合帕里斯。

侍童：您说的对，您是伯爵，白玫瑰太掉价了。您适合芍药，月桂…

帕里斯：我已经低到尘埃了，你竟然还如此取笑我。

侍童（独白）：唉，我不知道我们伯爵近来是怎么回事。我们做奴才的，无非就是图主子富贵。可不，您是没见到他前几日在大殿的英姿，人证物证俱在，辩词精简有力，把那老亲王怼的无话可说。按理说这正是春风得意之时，可之后他却闷闷不乐，成天哀声叹气。

【茂丘西奥上

茂丘西奥（独白）：我悄悄的溜进他的书房吧，明明是罗密欧答应他的，现在却轮到我来传话。我难道就是个为人传话的？我可是能使命运女神脱下衣裙的男子。

帕里斯：啊，我的兄弟。你来了。可我不想见到你，我的衣服上虽有了金丝线，内心却愈发的干枯。

茂丘西奥：（独白）你瞧，我当真不愿意见他，一个坠入爱河的男人是世界上最麻烦的生物！黏糊糊的，瞎矫情！（向帕里斯）兄弟，我已经送走了一个罗密欧，不想再照顾第二个！

帕里斯：我知道你这是在调笑我。可我真的很难过。

茂丘西奥：那我好心告诉你吧，班伏里奥今晚包了那个酒馆，你们喝酒的那个。

帕里斯：好兄弟，不是你好心告诉我，这是你应该做的。

茂丘西奥：切，你跟我较这个真又有什么意义呢？算了，帮你这一回。我刚想到一个绝妙的点子，这就去告诉罗密欧与朱丽叶。  
（帕里斯及侍童，茂丘西奥下）

第三场。朱丽叶的卧室。

【朱丽叶，罗密欧，奶妈上

奶妈：小姐，这里有你的信！呀…是从蒙太古寄来的。

朱丽叶：谢谢你，奶妈。让我看看起了个大早的信鸽是哪位可人儿…哦，是班伏里奥。（内呼）罗密欧！爱人！班伏里奥写了信…他邀请我们晚上去喝酒呢！

罗密欧：我来了。（从后方上）好小子…刚刚收拾完大烂摊子就如此急不可待的去喝酒，他可真悠闲！

朱丽叶：此言差矣。常言道“借酒消愁”，我猜他是有心事哩！

奶妈：我丈夫每次饮酒，都是有了不顺心的事，可是干完那瓶瓶罐罐的液体，脾气更是愈发的大了，动不动就回来发火。我们就只能白白的挨一顿打。

罗密欧：这倒是你多虑了。班伏里奥的内心比猫耳朵还要柔软，断不会粗俗行事。

朱丽叶：他纵然不会如此，可一定有什么在烦扰着他。一个少年，最消磨人心的就是爱情，毒戾的爱情，一招致命，但芸芸众生仍要去飞蛾扑火！爱恋，世界上最残酷的情感，除非两情相悦，否则总要拼个你死我活才肯罢休！

奶妈：小姐啊——你又伤感起来了吗，快快让湖水泛起的涟漪消失！我粗鄙无知，但也敢说你已经拥有了完美的爱情！你已是如此幸福，就不要胡思乱想了。

【茂丘西奥从侧面上

罗密欧：爱人！多情的爱人！我又何尝不希望班伏里奥幸福！他无父无母，只有他的兄弟我们，可我们无法给他灵魂的慰藉，我是又气又急！

茂丘西奥：嘻嘻，你气什么呀？

罗密欧：呀！你怎么来了。我还以为你在使唤下人喂你吃饭呢。废话不多说，我气的是我对班伏里奥兄弟的爱情之路无可奈何。

茂丘西奥：那你真是多虑了。你就算想给，班伏里奥还不一定要呢。不过他想要的的确和你有几分相似……

朱丽叶：另一个罗密欧？

茂丘西奥：不是的，可人。好吧其实只有点相似，都是坠入爱河的可怜孩子。只不过罗密欧圆满了，他还在单相思…哎呀，乱了乱了，是双向的单相思你懂么，就是互相倾慕却都求之不得的凄惨故事。

朱丽叶：这还不好办？只要有人踏出一步不就柳暗花明了。

茂丘西奥：天真的朱丽叶呵，最令人心碎的误会就是爱情，若人人都能踏出一步，就不会有那么多悲剧的婚姻了！大家都闷着，闷着！最后把自己跳动的心烧成了死灰！

罗密欧：这又是怎么了……总之你把这个消息告诉帕里斯了没？

朱丽叶（内呼）：好妈妈！给我几杯新酿的醇酒！（奶妈及朱丽叶下）

茂丘西奥：是的了。我答应你的是一定会做到。帕里斯现在半死不活，我多希望能拯救他。维罗纳需要他呵，我永远都不想再卷入混乱的纷争了……（罗密欧欲去）等等！好兄弟，我刚刚想到一个绝妙的计划，听我细细道来。

第四场。酒馆。

【班伏里奥，酒馆老板，酒保及侍女上；茂丘西奥，提伯尔特，罗密欧，朱丽叶上，蹲着躲在吧台里面

班伏里奥：奇了怪了，这里为何空无一人？嘿！老板，我出门没有看日子，今天是有什么避讳吗？

老板：（独白）哈，岂是什么避讳，艾斯卡勒斯告诉我今晚包场，艾斯卡勒斯！谁敢说不呢。可那位老爷竟然还要我保密，实在是奇怪的很。（向班伏里奥）小伙子，我也不知是怎么回事！今晚的客人就是少的出奇了，那我给您个福利，今晚我将拿出我们最烈的窖藏，等您品尝。

侍女甲：你看看那个人…是不是眼熟？就是那个班伏里奥嘛。

侍女乙：待我定睛一看…哟，真是那个维罗纳金发王子！哎呀，今晚怪得很，他来这里干嘛呀。

侍女甲：来这里…当然是喝酒啦。来酒馆不喝酒难道是写诗来的？不过你仔细看，他像不像诗人？

侍女乙：哈哈，诗人！维罗纳的诗人可是罗密欧？不瞒你说，他经常来这里，每次都盯着我看，你猜我怎么着……我从不理睬他！男人都是这样，吃不到的永远最好。

侍女甲：羞不羞，说这种毫无廉耻的话。他若真的那样喜爱你，为何不向你示爱？你可知道，男人若是爱上了谁，一定要扰的那人答应为止！你呀你，继续做梦吧，我要去准备酒杯了…（下）

侍女乙：那我倒是没话可说了！哼，她分明实在嫉妒我。（同下）

班伏里奥：先生，您这是在调什么酒？

酒保：你我不用敬称，说认识你都好多次啦！蒙太古家的班伏里奥嘛…维罗纳金发的人不多，你是其中突出的一个。

班伏里奥：你的恭维令我难为情了，我的金发，唉，不知道是遗传我的父亲还是母亲……话说回来，我明明不引人注目，你却取笑我突出。

酒保：天地良心！难道你自己都忘了，你无缘无故在喝醉酒后向我示威？还是茂丘西奥兄弟劝了下来…不过自那以后，我再不随意取笑你了。你还记得上次你和你朋友在这里喝了我十多瓶烈酒吗，你们还跳了舞，接了吻…可独独没有付钱！哎，那次我帮你垫了我好久的收入，想着下次你来把账单带给你…不过你再没有来过这里，直到有一次我看见你经过门口，我想找你来着，结果你直直的走了过去，没有再回来……就又得罢休了……你啊！

班伏里奥：我原来做过这样的事吗……哦我想起来了，（独白）我那次是和帕里斯一起来喝酒的，竟然被人发现了，希望他们不要认出帕里斯的身份，我不想给他添麻烦！（向酒保）真对不起，朋友，我这就付钱给你！

酒保：罢了罢了！你的那位朋友第二天下午就派人付过了。我没有看清，但他应该是个贵人，腰缠万贯吧，我这双眼，见惯了一个一个的铜子儿，突然看到金币，真是吓了一跳呢！

（场内寂静）

酒保：哎，你今晚来是干嘛的？

班伏里奥：我邀请我的朋友们来这里喝酒，可他们似乎都放了我的鸽子…算了，我本来只有七分难过，现在是十分难过了。

酒保：原来朋友在你心中只有三分吗？难不成你也是个见色忘义的情种？

【帕里斯从侧面上，藏在黑暗里。

班伏里奥：可不要胡说！在我心里，友情和爱情同样重要。之所以不因为朋友的缺席而倍加难过是因为我自信我已经拥有了他们——你信么，这是我唯一拥有的东西。我谁也不是，但却能拥有这世上最好的伙伴，我真的本该知足的。可是，唉，可是，人总是贪心的，我有了友情，可我的友情有了爱情，勾的我也向往了起来……

朱丽叶（向众人）：你瞧，我说的没错，他一定有情伤。

罗密欧：他能这样形容我们，我突然有些愧疚。

茂丘西奥：（向罗密欧）你又情感泛滥了，你瞎愧疚什么？我们这是在帮他！帕里斯差不多也应该来了，既然他们俩没人能迈出一步，我们替他迈。

班伏里奥：我是不是话有些多了？如果你厌烦，我可以闭嘴。

酒保：千万别，我今晚也是闲的没事干呢。请继续。

班伏里奥：其实要说我不曾遇到爱情也就罢了，可是，可是命运无常！上天将他次给了我，又造化弄人将他夺了去。我以为他利用蛊惑我的小人，其实他也有难言之隐啊。

提伯尔特：（独白）哼，我至今仍觉得帕里斯一开始就是在利用他。

班伏里奥：朋友，我现在口干舌燥！快快调上这里最烈的酒！我要烧死我的心魔。

酒保：这就来。（开始调酒）喏，给你。请继续。

班伏里奥：（一饮而尽）嚯！这酒真辣！后劲足！好，听我侃侃而谈。我在这几日窥探到了他善良的心，他其实也是被逼无奈啊，但他为了我们宁可与金钱利益背道而驰，说明他的确是个…唉，不说了，我的情绪愈发激动了。

酒保：为了“我们”？那个“们”可是提伯尔特？

班伏里奥：是的。我们被关了起来，他却来救我们。你知道我看到他在开锁的那一瞬间内心是怎样的波涛汹涌吗？我真想抱住他向他说谢谢。可看到提伯尔特那时的臭脸才想起来也正是他我们才坐的牢。心里窜起的小火苗才控制住了，但仍紧张的不敢回应他。

帕里斯：（独白）怪不得那天我向他伸手，他没有回应我呢。唉，班伏里奥，我太喜欢你了，我同情你的委屈啊，我若是就此失去了你，定要每天在内心对自己千刀万剐，痛苦的郁郁而终。

班伏里奥：他救我出去了，我听到他沙哑的嗓音后鼻尖一酸，好在那是傍晚，光线昏暗，不然他一定会发现我泛红的眼眶……我本想问他“怎么样？”，又怕暴露了什么似的，最终就闷闷的来了句“再见”。我坐在马车里，看着他消瘦的身影，那么孤寂，心里说不上多痛苦了。

帕里斯：（独白）原来他也和我一样痛苦！帕里斯，你一定是这世上最蠢的懦夫……啊，我的欣喜要冲破胸膛里，我想去紧紧抱住他——啊，这就是情人间的的共鸣！

朱丽叶：我快要听哭了，快乐的班伏里奥竟然有这样藏在心底的悲情。

茂丘西奥：就一如我们正藏在吧台地下。呐——猫王子，你听了这些没有什么感悟吗？

提伯尔特：我也想问你，你有没有什么要说的？

茂丘西奥：哼，没有。

提伯尔特：我也是。

朱丽叶：你们两个别扭的冤家！我烦死你们啦！

（帕里斯起身，向酒保打手势）

酒保：啊，朋友，不是我说你，你也太不坦率了。那我问你，如果还有一次机会，你要对他说什么？

班伏里奥：呵，如果还有一次机会———也没什么，就是告诉他我其实已经爱上他了，我从没有真正恨他。不过现在说这个都晚了……算了算了，我走了，我要去找我的朋友算账！他们都背叛了我，连朱丽叶和提伯尔特都没有赴约！

酒保：那我不拦你了，除非你能走出去…呐，最后这杯酒，我敬你！致敬伟大的爱情！

班伏里奥：致该死的爱情——（喝下）呀！这是什么……我喝了满嘴的雏菊！

（酒保下）

帕里斯：是的，这雏菊如你我，深藏在心底的爱。我把它藏在酒杯里了，现在你找到它了。帕里斯的心归你了。

班伏里奥：（独白）这…这该如何是好？他是什么时候在这里的？我刚才说的话他岂不是都听见了，那——

帕里斯：嗯，我都听见了……别着急推开我班伏里奥，让我抱一会儿，再深嗅你脖颈的奶香，我觉得我们已经达成了共识，你没必要再推开我了，我也不会允许你推开我。茂丘西奥找到我的时候，我本来是千百个不愿意，我怕亲耳听见我害怕的事，再把我的心割成一片一片的。我自知我伤害了你，我不恳求你的原谅，但我又真心喜欢你，想见你想的发疯。

班伏里奥：等等，茂丘西奥？

茂丘西奥：（跳出）嗒哒——是我没错！还有他们——（罗密欧与朱丽叶，提伯尔特从吧台后站起）

朱丽叶：班伏里奥，当你真的喜欢一个人的时候，就会想很多，会容易办蠢事……如果你发现你身处沙漠，那就抬头仰望吧，天上总有属于你的星星，正如地上总有属于你的玫瑰。

班伏里奥：也许是我的雏菊。

帕里斯：是的，我就是你的雏菊。

茂丘西奥：我受不了这个温馨的气氛，好班伏里奥，原谅我只能对你说“祝你幸福”。可惜我永远都鄙视爱情，不能与你一同赞美它。

罗密欧：茂丘西奥，我还是奉劝你一句：有时候将感情藏的太深未必是件好事。藏的太深，你就失去了得到他的机会。

茂丘西奥：呵，你多虑了。我得不到，别人也别想得到。况且你怎么知道我没得到？

朱丽叶：（向提伯尔特）表哥，你可想好了，现在正是趁热打铁的时候。

提伯尔特：不了。（独白）我永远得不到他的爱，因为他根本就不懂爱。

茂丘西奥：（独白）爱比恨更令人恐惧，恨多么亲密，让仇人紧紧缠在一起，而爱多么残忍，一方逃跑一方追赶，永无止境。可为何我们要追求爱呢？为何我们宁愿化为灰烬也要扑向那炽热的温暖？

您还是否记得新娘子的花球，  
鲜花砸向了两个截然不同的人。  
他们是否得到了幸福，  
只有他们自己知晓。

您说这故事是否完结，  
也许是一个新的起点。  
这里不再叙述，  
言语无法绘出它们的美好。  
希望维罗纳的孩子，  
幸福安定。

（同下）

*本章有名字的角色全部来自原著。  
其中，  
山普孙，葛莱古里为卡普莱特的侍仆。  
亚拉伯罕是蒙太古家的侍仆，鲍尔萨泽是罗密欧的仆人。

*关于葛莱古里和山普孙咬大拇指的梗，有兴趣的同学可以看原著，第一幕一开始就是。十分沙雕。

*最后的部分台词改自《小王子》和《傲慢与偏见》。

《被花球砸中的人真的会幸福吗？》 fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.心愿达成：戏剧体。
> 
> 2.花球从6.23开始，在8.28结束，也算是贯穿了暑期。突然完结了有点难过哈哈哈（抹泪大笑）希望这些可爱的人能一直在这个故事生活下去。
> 
> 3.感觉罗密欧与朱丽叶要为茂丘西奥和提伯尔特操一辈子心了。
> 
> 4.至于结局。
> 
> *tycutio是一对不会言爱CP，表哥也许会在独白中说爱，但茂丘西奥永远不会，哪怕他知道他也不会说。
> 
> 第七章班伏里奥回忆中有茂丘西奥发热时神志不清的承认自己爱着提伯尔特，那只是神志不清是的迷糊语啊，因为他的那种心情就是没有更好的词语可以形容。等后来班伏里奥安慰毛球说他其实很专一时毛球炸毛了，因为他不希望被爱困住。
> 
> *班伏里奥和帕里斯，这俩人都是内心温柔的人，解开了心结的他们一定会很幸福的。
> 
> 帕里斯的身份，可以从人物的对话侧面推测出他很可能成为亲王继位人。
> 
> 5.（最后一个）我爱班伏里奥
> 
> 6.突然又泪目是怎么回事。。。。
> 
> 7.最后感谢所有阅读过这篇文章的人


End file.
